Revancha ( sailor moon senshis-generales)
by Nadesiko-hime
Summary: Un dicho popular dicta: "la vida da segundas oportunidades"...aun asi, no siempre son como unas las espera...y aveces, ni se esperan...
1. Chapter 1

Revancha

(Aclaración: los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…yo los uso para dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación *.*)

Capitulo 1: Bella Durmiente

En un cuarto iluminado por la cálida luz del sol de la mañana, una pequeña de cabellos rosas se encuentra arrodillada al lado de una cama, con la parte superior de su cuerpo recostada sobre la misma….en su pequeña mano, hay una piedra q eleva hacia arriba, en dirección a la ventana, para q Febo arranque destello de ella….la mira hipnotizada, anhelante, y por último, impaciente (hecho q se dibuja en una mueca…ya lo ha intentado varias veces, la situación comienza a ser exasperante)… cierra sus ojos, para abrirlos nuevamente mientras suelta un suspiro, y coloca el hermoso cristal junto a otras piedras , no tan bellas, pero si atractivas, sobre la colcha decorada con conejitos y medias lunas …..Las observa, y les dedica una sonrisa triste, forzada…en eso, aparece una sombra, levanta su mirada hacia la ventana…..ha aparecido una pequeña gatita con una media luna en su frente, la cual la observa alegremente….

Diana: Hola Pequeña Dama! Q estaba haciendo? ...pasa algo? La noto apesumbrada…..

Chibi-Usa se obliga a recomponer su ánimo, esta vez con más éxito…: oh, no pasa nada- a la vez q sacude su cabeza de un lado hacia otro-…..es solo q ….. Estaba intentando algo, y no funciono…..

Diana inclina su cabecita desconcertada…..: q cosa small lady?... (Fija su vista en los cristales)…..debe ser algo muy importante para implicar al cristal de plata…..

Chibi-Usa: pues….. (Sonríe con picardía) nose si importante…o mejor dicho, si es importante, pero podría ser aun más interesante (al ver el desconcierto de su amiga, agrega)…sabes Diana, estuve escuchando unas historias…..y también siempre he sentido q en Tokio de Cristal ha habido un vacio…algo q no afectaría el curso principal de los acontecimientos, pero q si los completaría….las completaría…..

Diana: ehh?...

Chibi-Usa (a la vez q señala los objetos q descansan sobre la cama): estos cristales, en realidad alguna vez fueron los generales q protegieron a mi padre, a Mamoru en épocas del Reino del Milenio de Plata…..tanto el como las chicas, y Usagi, tienen recuerdos de esos tiempos, aunq no en su totalidad…..es extraño, pero también entendible….estos hombres fueron 2 veces enemigos por circunstancias más poderosas q ellos… se q sus espíritus habitan es esta piedras semi-preciosas, a su modo sigan velando por el futuro rey, su príncipe….y él me ha dicho, q aunq son leves los recuerdos, sabe q los quiso como amigos y hermanos, q en la oportunidad q sus almas le han hablado lo ha sentido aun así…

Diana: usted small lady, quiero traerlos para q estén de nuevo con su señor?

Chibi-Usa: …en parte…. (Sabiendo q Diana no entendía nada, aclaro el asunto)… parece ser q tuvieron una historia con las chicas…

Diana: EN SERIO!? O.O

Chibi- Usa: si …. No sería genial q ellas también tengan a su modo un príncipe….no tan caballeroso y apuesto como Mamoru, pero sería algo …

Diana: pero ellas…..

Chibi-Usa: tienen recuerdos volátiles, además dicen q fue un tiempo pasado q sucedió hace muy mucho tiempo, q aparenta q esas posibles relaciones no fueran tan significativas, y q ellas mismas son otras personas en parte…y no olvidemos q ellos son eso -.- (los señalo)

Diana: y entonces?

Chibi-Usa: ….pero si estuvieran destinados?...alguien tiene q poner en marcha las cosas…y decidí ser yo quien lo hiciese :D….aunq sin éxito T.T …pero debía intentarlo …..

Diana: veo…..mmm y, si ellos fueran un tipo de príncipe para las senshis, aunq ellas saben defenderse por sí solas….o mejor, ellas unos príncipes, y ellos unas princesas, q solo necesitarían un beso de amor verdadero para volver a su forma original *.*….

Chibi-Usa: Diana, eres una genia!...al menos podemos probar, algo de cierto debe ser para q los cuentos usen esa herramienta una y otra vez –aunq dejaría muy mal parado al fantasma plateado, pensó- ….wiii :D…. serás mi cómplice en esta misión?

Diana: Claro! :D

Chibi-Usa: listo! Debemos conseguir q las chicas besen a su respectivo general…AHHH, Y Q Mamoru no se entere q le saque los cristales xD….se pone en marcha la misión: Bella Durmiente! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo II: Actuación

Solo hay silencio y oscuridad…. Dónde estoy?...camino despacio, con mis manos tanteando el vacío….el suelo es firme, pero no hay nada más….. puedo tocar lo q parece piedra, una pared tal vez, y al ser lo único q hay, decido seguirla… me siento cansada y perdida…..no, no estoy asustada…..allá a lo lejos parece haber un pequeño resplandor…voy llegando hacia la luz, no es de un solo color, parece estar formado por el arco iris… es una salida, voy a salir de aquí….Dios mío, fue lo único q pude pronunciar es un susurro apenas audible….estrellas, una infinidad de estrellas como jamás he visto…. El infinito y abismal firmamento….un resplandor rojo? miro hacia el moño de mi uniforme, el q hay en mi pecho…es mi semilla estelar, ahora entiendo, como todas aquellas q admiro en este momento…..pero algo está mal, algo se está acercando, no es bueno, no se q es , pero no es bueno…..un viento frio agita mi caballera, y a su vez, siento como se mete en mi piel llenándome de terror…q es eso?...una nube purpura comienza a extenderse, apagando la luz de tantos seres…los está matando….NO! Detente!...q puedo hacer?... De golpe, una fracción de ese humo purpura se haya ante mí, comienza a tomar una forma sólida, parece humana, aunq esta encapuchada….no, no puedo moverme, ni puedo dejar de verla….Aiii!, duele, duele mucho... Su mano se ha cerrado sobre mi semilla, la está arrancando de mi ser, mientras esboza una sonrisa totalmente perversa….ya casi no hay estrellas…. la figura ha desaparecido, y yo…yo también estoy desapareciendo….aun así, puedo sentir mis lágrimas….este es mi final? Cierro mis ojos, ya no hay más q ver…..q sucede? Siento, siento q mi cuerpo vuelve a recuperar su sustancia…también una cálida mano q toma la mía…abro mis ojos, hay alguien q mientras yo me encuentro elevada en el aire, está parado firmemente en el suelo, no dejándome ir…no puedo distinguirlo, no sé quién es….aunque su calidez, la calidez de su mano, la conozco tan bien….forma parte de mi desde hace mucho mucho tiempo….

Minako:- Rei! Despierta!

Rei se sobresalta-q pasa?

Makoto:- te has quedado dormida despierta…te veías muy ausente, está todo bien? Como no reaccionabas, Mina te ha gritado….y sacudido un poco….

Rei:- en serio? – q fue ese sueño? Una premonición? Un aviso?- no me di cuenta…..mmm, he estado muy atareada, debe ser cansancio…..

Ami:- Rini nos estaba contando q en su colegio harán como proyecto escolar La Bella Durmiente, y a ella le ha tocado el papel del príncipe, ya q será una obra con roles invertidos

Rei sonrió- q lindo Rini, además, te ha tocado un papel sumamente importante….

Rini:- sí, estoy encantada….pero nose bien cómo hacerlo…me gustaría q me ayudaran….

Ami:- como podemos ayudarte?

Rini exclama con gran entusiasmo:- con la escena del beso!

Chicas:- la escena del beso?

Rini pensó q tal vez se dejó llevar demasiado por su entusiasmo, su cara se puso tan roja como un tomate

Minako:- Aha! Ya se q es lo q pasa aquí

Diana: si? – con Rini se miraron

Minako:- claro, a la diosa del amor es imposible engañarla…..el chico q hará de princesa debe ser el chico del q está enamorada nuestra pequeña- le guiña el ojo

Rini pensó, ahora debo verme bordo…iba a protestar cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de su pequeña cómplice…..si quería conseguir su objetivo, tendría que prestarse a las bromas: emmm…si, es eso… o más o menos

Makoto: entonces será algo especial para ti…..pero será mejor q Mamoru no se entere

Rini: Por Favor- les pidió con tono y mirada de súplica- ni a Usagi, me estará tomándome en broma todo el tiempo…q no lo sepa al menos hasta el día de la obra….

Minako, q se encontraba al lado de Rei frente a la pequeña mesa ratona del cuarto de esta última, se giró hacia a su amiga, tomo sus manos, y se acercó a su rostro:- debes estar muy cerca, mirarlo con anhelo, sobre todo sus labios, sabiendo q es un momento sumamente importante, su primer beso, un beso q es una promesa de amor- se acercó más a la pelinegra mientras cerraba sus ojos

Rei, q había sido tomada por sorpresa en un primer momento, reacciono, deshizo el enlace de sus manos, y se hizo para atrás:- Mina!

Minako abrió sus ojos:- Que? Es actuación Rei….como futura actriz q seré me comprometo con el papel q hago…bien, Diana ven….

Diana:- yo? Xq? –Amy y Makoto no podía evitar reírse…

Rini:- tengo una mejor idea…xq no hacerlo con esta piedra?- alcanzándole a la rubia una kunzita- es más, tengo uno para cada una, así cada quien me mostrara su versión- el resto de ellas tomo la piedra q les entregaba

Minako:- una piedra?...mmm- frunce el ceño- más q la bella durmiente, parece q interpretaremos el cuento del sapo y la princesa, o algo por el estilo….

Rini: Esperemos q no sean como sapos si se rompe el hechizo…

Ami: q cosa Rini?

Rini: nada, nada- contesto nerviosa-…como darías tu Ami el beso para despertar a tu príncipe, digo, tu princesa?

Ami se puso colorada ante la mirada expectante de todas- bueno….yo…- entonces, dio un tímido y rápido beso a la piedra zoisita, la cual por un momento se ilumino- brillo?

La niña de cabellos rosa volvió a cruzar su mirada con la gatita Diana…el brillo fue breve, pero no dejaba de ser una reacción, aunq no los resultados q esperaban, pero en fin, algo era algo….. : son piedras q brillan….si, q brillan…son populares en un juego…un juego de moda en los colegios…..

La peli-azul se quedó mirando el mineral q sostenía: no es…..

Rini: son imitaciones…pero….pero para la ocasión da un buen efecto…..

Amy le sonrió dulcemente: si

Makoto: bueno, es mi turno- alzo la Nefrita a la altura de su mirada, dejando q el mineral se reflejara en sus ojos verdes llenos de dulzura, los cerro, a la vez q acercaba lentamente sus labios….apenas entre abrió sus ojos, y susurro- Despierta, amor mío- depositando un tierno beso con sus ojos nuevamente cerrados por unos instantes…durante una fracción de segundos, la nefrita brillo

Minako: vamos avanzando, pero yo te mostrare como se hace- coloco la kunzite sobre la mesa, arrodillándose a su lado- amado….o amada mía- con gestos totalmente actorales- he recorrido infernales desiertos, batallado con feroces dragones, y escalado a la habitación más alta de la torre para romper el hechizo q te ha sumido en un sueño eterno… he oído infinidad de historias sobre tu belleza, pero nada se compara con lo q he encontrado…. algo misterioso me trajo aquí, y he de confesar q aquí y ahora creo en el amor eterno…. No solo por lo q ven mis ojos, es un palpito , una certeza q ha existido desde siempre, y hoy se ha hecho presente- retiro su cabello hacia un costado, inclino su boca hacia la piedra, y a unos milímetros de ella hizo una pausa q creo tensión, para finalmente besarla, y q pasara lo mismo q con las anteriores

Rei: desde siempre…. –se quedó pensativa…pensativa sobre su su visión…luego la alejo de su mente, prefería estar primero segura de q se trataba antes comentarla-….espero q con la modalidad de Mina no asustes al chico si es q te gusta…-todas se rieron, hasta la misma aludida… es mi turno…..-pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta, era Usagi

Usagi: hola chicas! – todas la saludaron, ocultando las piedras para no tener q dar explicaciones, y poder dárselas posteriormente a la pequeña princesa…la cual lamento q Rei no hubiera llegado a besar la jadeíta, pero decidida a averiguar porq las piedras brillaron,…el hechizo no se había roto, pero capaz ya estuviera cerca de dar con la forma de lograrlo….


	3. Capítulo III: Despertar

Capítulo III: Despertar

**(Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, son de la gran mangaka Naoko Takeuchi…mí único fin es crear con ellos una historia q me hubiese gustado q sucediese)**

Chibi-Usa- ohhh, q sueño q tengo- exclamo entre bostezos y desperezamientos.

Diana se subió a la cama- ha sido un día largo small lady…. Pero conseguimos q las chicas besaran las piedras q guardan los espíritus de los shitenous -sonrió

Chibi-usa giro el rostro hacia la gatita: Menos Rei, q por cierto, aun no me ha devuelto la jadeíta….pero las piedras brillaron, algo debe significar- dijo al tiempo q las sacaba del bolsillo de su pijama, y se sentaba cruzando las piernas a modo indio

En ese momento entra a la habitación Usagi, quien cepillaba su cabello recién lavado- esto es raro, una pijamada solo con Rei…

Rini- a donde se fue su abuelo?

Usagi: se fue a visitar a un primo q está muy enfermo,…Rei se ofreció a ir, no tiene mucha relación con ese pariente, pero con su abuelo fueron muy amigos en la juventud, así q este prefirió q ella se quedara… a fin de no dejarla sola, nos quedamos a hacerle compañía.

Chibi-Usa- hubiera sido lindo q las demás también hubieran podido quedarse

Usagi se arrodillo en su bolsa de dormir, dejando el cepillo a un lado-hubiese sido más divertido, pero la pasaremos bien- de golpe, estrecho su vista

La niña de cabello rosado se dio cuenta q la oji-azul se había percatado de los cristales sobre su regazo-Rei donde está?- pregunto para desviar su atención…no había tenido tiempo de ocultarlas, contaba con q no se llegaran a ver

La rubia se levantó- entro a bañarse….. Q tienes ahí?- pregunto acercándose

Mientras, en el cuarto de Baño, Rei, quien tenía hecho un rodete en el pelo recién lavado, sumergió su cuerpo en la tina caliente

Mmmm q hermosa sensación, lo estaba necesitando- abrió sus ojos, los q había cerrado durante unos segundos con el fin de disfrutar del momento….sobre una silla cercana estaba su ropa de sacerdotisa, entonces recordó q había dejado en ella la piedra de Chibi-Usa, la niña a quienes todos llamaban cariñosamente Rini…extendió su mano, hasta encontrar el cristal-parece una jadeíta….. Jedite- dejo escapar en un pequeño susurro, para a continuación sorprenderse a sí misma de lo q acaba de decir- jajaja mejor alejo de mi mente cualquier loca idea q se me pueda estar ocurriendo- miro con firmeza el cristal- como despertaría a mi príncipe?- inmediatamente vino a su cabeza el recuerdo de la visión….ese hombre…quién era?-….desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo…-una imagen fugaz la abordo, la estaban abrazando, podía sentirlo, podía sentir la calidez de esas manos…necesitaba verlo, ver su tierna sonrisa…-extraño su sonrisa- comento para si misma en un estado de soñolencia…. Y entonces… fue a Jedite a quien vio, observándola con intensidad, con amor, con anhelo….Rei se sobresaltó- q locura….. Eso es parte de un pasado lejano….pero…..es la misma persona de mi visión?...será una visión realmente? O solo un sueño? ….qué sentido tendría soñar con él?...también ha sido mi enemigo- volvió a fijar su atención en la jadeíta…entonces se percató de q había lagrimas surcando sus mejillas…. Sonrió – Amor, no imagino mi vida sin ti….ya ha sido suficiente el tiempo q hemos estado apartados…. Aun cuando esta vez fuese la primera vez ( de cierto modo) nuestras almas siempre han estado unidas, nos conocemos antes de lo q te puedes imaginar….ahora, q te vuelvo a encontrar….por favor, despierta, una nueva vida nos espera juntos- cerro sus ojos, acerco suavemente sus labios… beso el objeto q sostenía, con un amor puro , real, y la piedra brillo…..luego se apartó, y rio para sí misma- así lo haría yo- soltó un suspiro, dejando q la piedra se desplazara dentro de la bañera, mientras ella recostaba su cabeza hacia atrás, y volvía a relajarse….

Rini! Como vas a tomar esos cristales?! Mamoru se enojara si se entera…y a las chicas no les hará ninguna gracia- regaño la rubia

Chibi-Usa: Por favor Usagi- pidió con sus manos juntas- no digas nada, mis intenciones fueron buenas….yo….- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

La oji-azul se sintió mal al verla de ese modo, se sentó sobre la cama, y la abrazo con fuerza

CHibi -Usa: Usagi….- murmuro con sorpresa

Usagi: Sabes…. A mí también me hubiera gustado q tu plan funcionara…pero en su totalidad…q ellos regresaran…en parte por Mamoru, pero también y sobre todo por las chicas, q ellos realmente fuesen sus otras mitades….- le sonrió

Chibi-Usa: Gracias…Usagi…- dijo devolviendo el abrazo….entonces, el cristal de plata q aún se encontraba en el bolsillo del pijama de la pequeña, comenzó a brillar con tal intensidad, con tal fuerza- q sucede?- dijo a la vez q lo sacaba

Usagi: Las piedras también han comenzado a brillar- ambas se levantaron, retirándose un poco más cerca de la puerta, a la vez q las luces se intensificaban, pero la del fantasma plateado era desbordante, a tal punto q ya no pudieron ver más nada...

Mientras, en la tina, la Jadeíta comenzó a resplandecer desdibujándose…Rei noto cierta energía, entonces abrió sus ojos…vio como el agua estaba iluminada, pero no solo el agua, también el cuarto, aunq este con menor intensidad….el vacío frente a ella comenzó titilar….la luz llegó a ser tan radiante , q debió cubrirse los ojos…. Cuando sintió q la energía se disolvía, volvió a mirar…..y no supo cómo reaccionar…dentro de la bañera había un hombre, todo empapado, pero al menos vestido-inclinado sobre ella…las razones eran obvias, el espacio era muy pequeño, además, trataba de guardar cierta distancia de ella, tal vez por respeto…sin embargo, estaba muy próximo, con sus ojos clavados en los de ella…era el…y ahora, q recordaba q estaba desnuda, comenzó a encogerse por la vergüenza, pero pronto ese sentimiento fue reemplazado por la ira….

Cuando al fin pudieron ver con claridad la habitación, observaron tres hombres arrodillados ante ellas….

Generales-Princesa Serenity….small lady…

Usagi: no lo puedo creer – estaba atónita

Chibi-Usa: es increíble! – exclamo llena de alegría

AHHHH!- en ese momento se escuchó un enorme grito

Diana: es la señorita Rei

Chibi-Usa: oho – una mueca de preocupación se dibujó en la cara de la pequeña

Todos salieron corriendo en dirección del lugar del q provenía el grito

Rei- FUERA! – grito a la vez q empujaba al rubio

Jedite: auch! -exclamo al caer de cola contra el duro piso….pero de pronto, su vista quedo prendida del hermoso cuerpo de la mujer q tenia adelante, quien por empujarlo se había enderezado quedando expuesta….el pudor la supero, se sintió blockeada, sin saber q y cómo hacerlo…en ese instante comenzaron a abrir la puerta…..Jedite se movió con rapidez, agarró un toallon q estaba cerca, envolvió a la peli-negra. y la estrecho contra su pecho…..Usagi entro, y al contemplar la escena no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aunq no tanto como su amiga, por un momento tapo su boca y al acordarse de los generales se volvió ordenándoles q volvieran al cuarto….dada la situación, no hizo falta q les dijera más nada….El rubio q abrazaba a Rei, comenzó a soltarla con suavidad sin mirarla-me retiro- se marchó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia a las recién llegadas.

Diana- Emmm….señorita Rei- no se animaba a preguntar-…está usted bien?

Rei- no estoy segura….necesito una explicación...- crispo

Usagi y Chibi-Usa se miraron, lo peor no había pasado aun, Rei estaba en shock, pero comenzaba a recuperar su cólera…solo pudieron temblar ante lo q les aguardaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV: Encuentro

**(Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi…yo solo los uso para dar una historia alterna y colmar deseos insastifechos :p)**

Ya de madrugada, en el exterior del templo Hikawa, las chicas entablan una importante conversación

Amy- Pero…como sucedió?

Usagi- No lose….o al menos no estoy segura…ya hable con Luna, me dijo q tiene una teoría, y nos la dirá en cuanto llegue…

Rei- no importa como sucedió….yo los quiero fuera del templo (..En realidad, a él lo quiero fuera)- sentencio con la voz cargada de frustración

Makoto: Rei, si bien ellos fueron nuestros enemigos en dos ocasiones, debemos ayudarlos…no fue su culpa, estaban bajo la influencia del Negaverso….además, han velado en su forma espiritual por Endimyon….. (Sin contar, q supuestamente fueron personas importantes para nosotras…alguna vez…)

La peli-negra no pudo replicar, solo se puso rígida

Ami: Rei, q sucede?- pero su amiga no contesto, solo mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el suelo, a la vez q apretaba en puños sus manos…. (Q será lo q te está torturando amiga?)…-Usagi, y Chibi-Usa?

Usagi:- Esta con ellos, pero no hay de q preocuparse…es más, está entusiasmada jeje- comento con un risa nerviosa

En ese momento se escuchó como las hojas de los árboles se agitaban, entonces apareció una gatita negra, y unos instantes después, una joven rubia con un gato blanco

Minako, aun en su pijama amarillo con detalles en naranja, se estira y bosteza – q ha sucedido? Me dijeron q era urgente, pero no grave

Makoto- Los Shitennou…han recuperado su forma mortal…

La rubia volvió a bostezar- ahhh…- instantáneamente se quedó petrificada (los shitennou han recup…)- q cosa?!.- exclamo totalmente asombrada

Rei- q se ha roto el hechizo… q sus cuerpos han vuelto a la normalidad….Mako dice q debemos ayudarlos, y puede q tenga razón, pero yo los quiero fuera de aquí- remarco la última frase

Minako- mmmm…..Usagi, Mamoru aún está de viaje verdad? – Esta respondió con un gesto afirmativo- Rei…. Si pudieras al menos alojarlos esta noche….

Rei- Porq yo? – grito exasperada

Amy- Rei, tu abuelo no está, y de nosotras eres la q de más espacio dispone….solo una noche, hasta q vuelva Mamoru

Minako- Yo lo haría, no porq me guste en si la idea, pero necesitan ayuda…. Sin embargo, como le explicaría a mi madre q un hombre se va a alojar en nuestra casa, o hasta en mi cuarto…ni siquiera es uno, son 4, y cuatro no podrían ocultarse fácilmente como alternativa…. Porque a uno solo, bueno, podría esconderlo debajo de la cama de ser necesario- dijo más para sí misma-….en fin…

Makoto: Yo vivo sola…pero en mi edificio no se verá bien q tantos hombres se queden a dormir en el departamento de una señorita….en tanto q Usagi y Ami están en la misma situación q Mina, por eso…

Rei- No es justo…..

Minako- Rei, q es lo q no terminas de decir…. (La peli negra se sonrojo, mezcla de vergüenza y furia)…..

Luna- aun no les han dicho?

Makoto- q cosa?

Usagi- q….

Rei perdió la compostura- Jedite, a diferencia de los otros, recupero su cuerpo en el cuarto de baño, más específicamente en la bañera….donde yo estaba desnuda…

Todas sintieron apuro por su amiga

Ami- como sucedió? Xq fue justo donde estabas tú?...disculpa las preguntas Rei- se disculpó, sintiéndose apenada de ahondar una situación vergonzosa para la peli-negra

Rei- aún no se les ha ocurrido?… tenía la piedra q Rini me dio, con la q debíamos hacer una demostración del beso q despierta a la princesa condenada a un sueño eterno….pues yo hice para mí misma esa escena con la piedra q aun tenía en mi poder…

Ami- Espera- la interrumpió, -…. la mía era un zoicite…si se me cruzo por unos segundos….

Rei- Pues sí, pero Rini nos distrajo….no estoy enojada con ella, si no con la situación….ella es una niña…..

Makoto- A donde quieren llegar?

Luna: q las piedras q besaron eran los generales….no fue coincidencia cual fue aquella q beso cada una…

Usagi- Chibi-Usa escucho historias de q entre ustedes hubo una relación en el milenio de Plata, y creyeron junto a Diana q un beso de amor verdadero rompería el hechizo…

Ami sonrojada acoto- pero cuando nosotras las besamos no pasó nada

Minako- Iuuu, bese a Kunzite? (….aunq recordándolo bien, era apuesto)

Usagi- fue el cristal de plata…aunq rini lo había intentado anteriormente sin éxito

Luna- en realidad, fueron ambas cosas…. Ustedes senshis estuvieron involucradas alguna vez con los generales, entonces, esos sentimientos fueron genuinos, y algo de ellos quedo alojado en sus almas, aunq sea solo a modo de recuerdo….por eso su beso rompió el sello q los condenaba, y el deseo de Chibi-Usa logro q el cristal de Palta, puediera volver a darle su cuerpo..

Usagi- No fue solo chibi-usa, yo también lo desee…anhelaba la posibilidad de una historia de amor para ustedes….fue cuando con ella nos abrazamos q el cristal de plata comenzó a brillar, cuando el deseo fue intenso, y e inconsciente de su efecto…..era una añoranza, jamás les quisimos hacer daño u ofenderlas…- había gran pesar en la voz de la princesa

Makoto- nose q decir…no estoy molesta….sin embargo, esta situación es incomoda

Minako dio un suspiro perceptible- Pensemos q esto fue necesario para librarlos de ese destino….aunq no sabemos cómo influirá en el futuro…. Pero nada de esto significa q nosotras o ellos debamos tener una relación sentimental…. Esta vida q poseemos es nueva, no somos las mismas de entonces y ellos tampoco….

Una voz sonó desde lejos- Eso significa q podemos tratar de llevarnos bien? –las chicas se giraron para ver…la voz pertenecía a Kunzite, al líder de los shitenou, quien llegaba tomando de la mano a small lady (una imagen q extraño a todos, debido a la seriedad de este hombre), venían seguidos por los demás generales y Diana….. Ami coloco su mano en puño contra su boca, pero de un modo suave, a la vez q bajaba la vista con un leve sonrojo; sonrojo q también compartía la muchacha de cabellos castaños, quien más bien adopto una actitud defensiva, cruzando sus brazos; Rei, cruzo su mirada con Jedite, quien esbozo una pequeña sonrisa divertida (acaso se estaba burlando de ella?), no tolerándolo , la sacerdotisa le dio la espalda ( en realidad, era eso, o prenderle fuego);por su parte, Usagi estaba sumamente nerviosa; los felinos expectantes; y Rini esperanzada, pero los generales conservaban su serenidad…. Pero fue Minako, q primero tomo una actitud seria, para después tomar una mas calma y segura, quien con porte elegante, se acercó a enfrentar al líder de los shitenou

Minako- podemos intentarlo…. Nos beneficiaria a todos….además, es nuestro deber proteger a los futuros reyes, sería mejor si lo hacemos conjuntamente…claro, sin mezclarnos demasiado- le dedico a su interlocutor una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras los ojos impasibles de este también se fijaban en los de ella…solo para entonces devolverle una pequeña sonrisa q la sorprendió, a un más cuando le extendió la mano, ella la miro desconcertada, pero nuevamente demostró seguridad, y la estrecho…. Recuerdos precipitados cruzaron la mente de ambos: el milenio de plata, la tierra, los príncipes….ellos….el anhelo…. El deseo guardado en silencio…la rendición a sus instintos y al placer…el amor….la sangre, el dolor, la guerra…..la muerte… Minako rompió el contacto, lo observo, y aunq su rostro no demostrara nada, lo ojos del peli-plateado se mostraban sorprendidos…ella se sonrojo, pero sin quitarle la mirada, tratando de parecer tranquila (sin embargo, sus ojos la delataban…y en ellos también había pena)….

Después de una pausa, kunzite rompió hablo- estoy de acuerdo…

Minako- Bien…. Q el pasado, en ningún sentido afecte esta alianza

Así lo decidieron los lideres, y sabían q quienes los secundaban estarían de acuerdo… pero internamente se encontraban agitados por los recuerdos fugaces, preguntándose q pensaría el otro al respecto, si es q de algún modo le afectaba, pero se mantuvieron imperturbables…justo entonces, cruzaron tres estrellas fugaces de un gran brillo en el infinito cielo nocturno…


	5. Chapter 5 (primera parte)

Capítulo V: Tormenta (primera parte)

**(Aclaración: los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sino a la genia de Naoko takeuchi…y la historia alterna q les ofrezco, toma elementos mezclados del manga y el anime, pero cualquier duda y particularidad ira siendo aclarada en su transcurso)**

Hacía ya una semana q los shitenou recorrían nuevamente este mundo con sus cuerpos mortales. O casi mortales…la noche q se rompió la maldición, Rei (a regañadientes) los alojo en su templo….las chicas habían resuelto sus ocupaciones temprano en la noche, por lo q pudieron quedarse y hacer q el ambiente fuera más ameno, sobretodo, por y para la sacerdotisa….. Mako cocino uno de sus ricos platos para todos, pero las chicas estuvieron en un cuarto y los generales en otro, solo Usagi y Chibi-Usa iban de una habitación a otra…. un poco antes del amanecer Minako y Ami se retiraron para no levantar sospechas en sus hogares, pero la situación siguió siendo la misma durante el día….al atardecer llego Mamoru, volvía de un curso de medicina q se dictaba en otra ciudad, pero ya estaba al tanto de los acontecimientos, …era de esperar, los abrazos tan sentidos, esos q uno se da con la familia más cercana, o bien, con la familia q se ha elegido, el príncipe estaba realmente feliz…los shitenou se fueron con él, quien alojo en su casa hasta q acomodaran sus vidas, pues ellos también habían re-encarnado en este mundo, y x ende tuvieron o tenían familia, pertenencias, vínculos, muchas cosas q les fueron arrebatadas cuando el Negaverso los volvió a controlar….las coincidencias no existían, ellos se conocían antes de los sucesos q desencadeno una segunda batalla en esta época…..pero en estos 7 días, si bien la princesa y small lady los habían visto, jamás volvieron a encontrarse con las chicas, ni hubo iniciativa por parte de algún miembro de los dos grupos… Usagi pensaba en todo ello mientras se encontraba recostada en su cama, finalmente suspiro, y vio a través de la ventana- Parece q va a llover….

En otro rincón de la ciudad, una muchacha de cabello castaño apresura su paso, ha comenzado a lloviznar, y cada vez más fuerte,…a decir verdad, la lluvia no le molesta, pero tampoco quiere pescar un resfriado….como pudo olvidar su paraguas? Ella sabía q el tiempo iba a cambiar...al cruzar un callejón, siente como si hubiera cruzado a través de algo…algo va mal, ahí no está lloviendo y no es un lugar techado, pero detrás de la línea q cruzo ha comenzado a llover torrencialmente…..toca…es una pared….entonces siente q algo arremata contra ella, y se agacha a tiempo….es algún tipo de rama con espinas, y sin dudar, la golpea con su maletín…entonces esta se retrae, está regresando a una figura encapuchada q se haya en el otro extremo de esa pasadizo, y se transforma en la mano de esta

-la poderosa Sailor Júpiter- era la voz de una mujer…Esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, aunq sus ojos no se llegaban a ver…

Makoto- quien demonios eres?!-metió la mano en su bolsillo…su pluma de trasformación no estaba…. De hecho, ya no la llevaba desde q la batalla contra el Caos había terminado (maldición!)

La sonrisa de la desconocida persistió-todo a su tiempo- su brazo se volvió a trasformar, y arremetía a modo de látigo contra la senshi … Mako los esquivaba con agilidad pero sabía q eso no serviría por mucho tiempo, menos cuando su pie se torció, entonces, en un determinado momento, vio la oportunidad y tomo la tapa de un tacho de basura, lanzándolo a modo de disco , logrando golpear el rosto de la figura-aiii- era ahora o nunca , se dio vuelta, y lanzo su cuerpo con gran fuerza contra la barrera hasta q esta cedió y pudo salir…debía correr, estaba en desventaja…y la lluvia no amenaba, por lo q su visión no era la mejor, pero no debía parar…lo hacía con gran dificultad, pero no paraba de correr….cruzo una calle y solo vio la luz del auto cuando lo tenía casi encima, un terror mayor q el de hace un rato la paralizo…..un golpe seco contra el suelo….el único dolor q sentía era el de la caída sobre su costado, pero a medida q tomaba conciencia q no había sido envestida, abrió sus ojos….estaba rodeada por unos brazos fuertes…- tu- dijo q en un susurro…por la sorpresa en el rostro de su salvador, no era ella la única asombrada

Nefrite- júpiter

La muchacha frunció su labios- Me llamo Makoto… Makoto Kino…. en esta vida- ninguno podía quitar los ojos del otro

Nephrite: tu mirada…yo…..

La lluvia comenzó a menguar, pero no del todo… y antes de q el general pudiera terminar de hablar, una jovencita se acercó con su paraguas para cubrirlos

Naru- se encuentran bien?...ohh, Mako, eres tú, estas bien?

Nephrite se paró, extendiendo su mano a la chica de ojos verdes…ella la tomo, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, y se enderezo

Makoto- estoy bien…disculpen…-dijo con pena

Nephrite- deberías ser más prudente- la sentencio devolviéndole su portafolios, y ella solo le dio un mirada irónica

Naru noto algo particular- mmm…se conocen?

Nephrite- si

Makoto-No

Naru- eh?

Mako- Bueno…si…algo así

Naru- nos refugiemos debajo de aquel toldo- los tres se dirigieron hacia el lugar, y la castaña no pudo evitar caminar con dificultad- Mako, porq corrías así? Tu pie….. Quieres ir a un hospital? O te puedo acompañar a casa?

Mako- No ha sido nada…y…he sido solo imprudente

Nephrite dijo con suficiencia- ya lo había dicho yo- mako solo apretó su puño, diciéndose a sí misma, q si no fuera por la presencia de Naru, le partiría la nariz al muy idiota….entonces, cayó en la cuenta de q hubo una historia entre esos dos

Makoto- y ustedes estaban juntos?

Naru se sonrojo- emm…si, somos conocidos…hacía mucho tiempo q no nos veíamos. Hace poco nos encontramos, y quedamos en tomar un café- miro de reojo al joven q le sonrió, lo cual hizo q su sonrojo se acentuara

Mako: ahhh (mmmm….espero estos dos no anden de trampas….pero a mi q me importa..)- miro a Nefrite q justo la estaba mirando, como estudiándola…esto la tomo desprevenida, y en un segundo volvió nerviosa su vista hacia Naru

Naru- seguro Mako q no necesitas ayuda?

Makoto- no, estoy bien –agitando su mano restando importancia a lo sucedido

Nephrite- yo me hago cargo preciosa

Naru- Gracias

Mako(preciosa? … difícil creer q estos dos…q me importa!)- no hace falta- contesto cortante

Naru- vamos- dijo riendo- Q es un buen muchacho- lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa llena de luz- los dejo, debo encontrarme con Umino- volvió a abrir su paraguas, y salió corriendo mientras se despedía con su mano

Mako fue tomada por sorpresa (otra vez) cuando Nephrite la alzo en sus - q haces?! Suéltame!-se quejó mientras se revolvía, pero el solo acentuó el abrazo a su cintura

Nephrite- solo quiero ayudarte júpiter…disculpa, Makoto…ese es tu nombre …estas empapada, y por lo q veo, se ha torcido un poco tu tobillo- le sonrió con dulzura- puedes dejar q te ayude? Mi auto es el de ahí, te llevare a casa

Mako sintió q esa sonrisa la derretía…. Pero de inmediato adopto una actitud despreocupada- está bien….- el hizo unas maniobras al llegar al auto rojo y la sentó en el asiento del copiloto… porq tomar una actitud tan defensiva con él? Parecía un buen hombre

Nehrite- señoritas, necesitan q las alcance hasta a algún lugar?- Mako salió de su ensoñación, entonces vio q le hablaba con picardía a dos jovencitas q hallaban debajo de un reparo…. Las muchachas se reían coquetamente, le respondían q ya las venían a buscar, pero q les hubiese encantado – entonces será otra vez- estaban embobadas por el…y es q a decir verdad….era apuesto…y con toda su ropa mojada…pegada a su cuerpo…..- q tanto me miras? Acaso….?- Mako reacciono q él ya se encontraba en el asiento del conductor…. Se puso colorada

Mako- nada! No veía nada en particular, no hay nada especial

Nephrite- jajaja, está bien,- la miro divertido-entonces nos pongamos en marcha- y arranco

Mako desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla (mmmm…nose si es un buen hombre…más bien me parece q es un mujeriego…si, un cerdo) se decía a sí misma, tratando de convencerse… pero su determinación estaba a punto de ser puesta a prueba


	6. Chapter 5 (segunda parte)

Capítulo V: Tormenta (segunda parte)

**(Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sino a Naoko Takeuchi, genia! Yo solo los uso para crear una historia alterna, sin ningún otra finalidad q dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación, y de ser posible, compartirla con quien sienta afinidad por ella)**

A través de la ventanilla, La muchacha de ojos verdes, observo como la lluvia no cesaba… luego, miro hacia al espejo de su lado… nada los seguía, al menos de forma perceptible, No se había olvidado de q algo o alguien había intento matarla (en apariencia)….pero debía reconocer q se dejó distraer por los acontecimientos posteriores…miro de reojo…el conductor miraba fijamente hacia delante, el viaje se desarrollaba en total silencio…. Tenía q hablar pronto con las chicas, quien fuese este nuevo enemigo, conocía su identidad…tal vez, el de todas…

Nephrite: Y bien, no me dirás de quien huías?

Makoto salió de su ensimamiento – de nadie…..yo…solo me precipite…..buscaba un refugio de la lluvia

Nephrite- y tu tobillo?

Mako se lo miro-no…no lo note hasta q me encontré con ustedes…tropecé un par de veces….en alguna de ellas me lo debo haber lastimado….como dijiste, fui imprudente, es todo- trato de conformarlo…el continuaba viendo hacia el delante….y entonces ella dudo- no creo q mi casa quede por aquí

Nephrite- vamos a la mía

Makoto- q?! No, no quiero

Nephrite- tu tobillo necesita ser atendido

Makoto- de eso me encargare yo…para ya el auto! Me quiero bajar

Nephrite la miro apenas de reojo- tarde- dio una vuelta brusca para entrar en una playa subterránea, y finalmente, estacionar en un lugar apartado

Makoto- pero….eres un idiota! - le dijo molesta

Nephrite- y yo creía q la temperamental era Marte- su boca se curvo en una mueca divertida q no hizo más q irritar a la muchacha- vamos, no seas testaruda- se bajó del auto, dio la vuelta, y abrió la puerta de su acompañante- ven- extendió sus brazos

Mako- q pretendes? No quiero q me lleves en brazos- se alejó de el

Nephrite- por ahora es mejor q no asientes el pie…..- ella no cedía, y el, por su parte, comenzaba a perder la paciencia- es así, por las buenas, o te cargo sobre mi hombro, y de seguro, eso te será más bochornoso, así q tú eliges…eres fuerte, pero yo puedo darte pelea, y en este momento, cuento con más ventaja

Makoto hizo un puchero…..se acercó, y el la tomo en brazos…..se sentía avergonzada, q podría ser peor? (mmm… y si fuera un pervertido?...no, es tarde para pensar en ello…maldita sea)...subieron al ascensor, por lo q pudo ver, iban a un piso elevado, igualmente esquivaba la mirada del general….la puerta se abrió, y se dirigieron hasta el final de un pasillo para enfrentarse a la entrada de un departamento…lamentablemente, justo se abrió otra cercana, de donde salía una pareja de ancianos

Nephrite- buenas tardes- los saludo con voz animada y amable

Anciana- oh querido, como estas?...mmm, porq llevas a esa joven en brazos?...de cierto modo es tierno, parecen recién casados

Nephrite- así es señora, a q hacemos una linda pareja? –le guiño el ojo, mientras la oji-verde solo escondía su vergüenza contra el pecho del general- pero es un secreto, por eso nuestra ropa es tan casual, aun así, usted ha sido muy perceptiva…me harían un favor? En mi saco tengo las llaves de casa, podrían abrirme? Así…..

Anciano- claro mhijo- y así lo hizo el señor, dejando las llaves en la cerradura- y q disfruten la luna de miel- la pareja mayor se retiró entre risas

Nephrite- Gracias- se encamino dentro del departamento hasta llegar a una habitación, su habitación, y el depósito sobre la cama…cuando comenzaba a alejarse, Mako lo sujeto de la manga

Makoto- cuál es el fin de tomarme en broma todo el tiempo?- le espeto indignada

El shitenou de cabello castaño retiro la mano de ella- …no, no es tan así, serias una bellísima esposa- le sonrió con dulzura, y se retiró más allá en la habitación….no tenía sentido, se decía así misma, no debía seguirle la corriente…el regreso y procedió a vender su tobillo, el silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos….luego coloco una camisa a su lado- puedes ponerte esto, te cubrirá toda, yo iré a cambiarme a otro cuarto

Mako- yo…- estaba por objetar

Nephrite- estas empapada….afuera solo llueve cada vez más, es peligroso llevarte así….quédate un rato, deja q tus ropas se sequen, prenderé la calefacción de la habitación….puedes ver tele o tomar lo q quieras de la cocina, yo estaré en el despacho por si me necesitas…hay pocas habitaciones, así q encontraras todo fácilmente- le informo con amabilidad, para luego marcharse…. Entonces ella decidió q era mejor quedarse un rato, hasta q ese temporal mejorara….. Se cambió de ropa, pero antes de ello llamo a Minako para adevertible del posible ataque de un enemigo, acordar un encuentro, y asegurarle q se encontraba bien pero q por ahora no podía reunirse….

Habían trascurrido varias horas….pero no lo había vuelto a ver…cuando había llegado hasta a la cocina, vio un corredor, con una puerta entre abierta al final de este, por donde escapaba luz, debía ser el despacho, quiso acercarse, pero titubeo y se dirigió nuevamente al cuarto…. Estaba sentada en medio de la gran cama viendo tv, cuando a través del ventanal un rayo ilumino el cielo nocturno….la luz se cortó….entonces, se acercó al ventanal, toco el vidrio mientras contemplaba como el cielo refusilaba… algo toco su hombro, se sintió un hormigueo, ese alguien quito rápidamente la mano- auch- Mako vio q era el general (solo tenía puesto un vaquero, su dorso estaba desnudo…q alguien le diera ya algo con q taparse!)- lo siento… cuando hay tormenta…se podría decir q soy un poco eléctrica- estaba todo oscuro, pero la luz q ofrecían los relámpagos ayudaba a q se distinguieran

Nephrite- quería saber cómo te encontrabas- la forma en q la miraba era triste

Mako- estoy bien- susurro…el volvió a aproximarse, rozo su hombro, amoldándose a las descargas q transmitía su cuerpo…deslizo los dedos hacia su cuello, para comenzar a descenderlos con suavidad a donde la camisa se abría para desembocar entre sus pechos….la mirada de el seguía con atención el recorrido, pero ella se retiró- Esto es trillado Nephrite- le sonrió con burla- la lluvia, yo con una camisa tuya….ahora viene la parte en q me tiras al suelo y tenemos sexo? Por favor…

Nephrite- tienes razón-dijo con seriedad- es muy trillado- la agarro por la cintura levantándola, provocando q la respiración de la castaña se entre cortara- hagamos algo diferente- y de una zancada se acercó a la cama, y la arrojo sobre ella…antes de q la joven pudiera reaccionar y hacer algo al respecto, el general tomo sus muñecas por sobre su cabeza con una de sus manos… se posiciono entre sus piernas haciendo peso,(el suficiente para inmovilizarla pero sin aplastarla , evitando q su miembro la apoyara, el cual ya estaba muy despierto- para variar podemos hacerlo en la cama- ella estaba perpleja…entonces la luz regreso, hecho q no hizo más q empeorar la situación, ya q podía ver a pesar de sus movimientos contenidos, los ojos del shitenou llenos del lujuria…la mano libre de este comenzó a deslizar sus dedos, primero en su cuello, para luego volver a descender…cuando finalmente llego a la hendidura entre sus pechos, introdujo la mano dentro de la camisa y rodeo su seno- tu piel es tan suave-apretó….la oji verde no pudo evitar estremecerse y soltar un gemido…eso realmente lo complació….centro su mirada en la de ella, para luego acercar su rostro lentamente….la respiración de esa mujer era tan dulce, sus labios tan apetitosos…..el corazón de mako se disparó, sus latidos la traicionaban, eran ensordecedor….

Mako-yo….espera….- el solo se acercó más (esto….nose…no puedo pensar si está bien o mal…yo…) cerro sus ojos resignándose a lo q venía a continuación…un beso q no había pedido, pero q por algún motivo no podía rechazar….Nephrite también había cerrado sus ojos, ya a punto de besarla, aflojo el agarre a las muñecas….fue en ese momento, en q Mako reacciono casi por instinto, rodeo con sus piernas al castaño, y lo giro colocándolo debajo de ella, a la vez q apretaba con sus manos los hombros de este para inmovilizarlo

Nephrite al contrario de mostrarse molesto, parecía muy a gusto- he de confesar q me gusta una mujer dominante…y esta posición es de mis favoritas, solo q …- puso sus manos en la cadera de la oji verde, mientras propulsaba su cuerpo hacia arriba, de este modo la dejo y acomodo justo sobre algo q ya lo estaba torturando bastante

Mako se sonrojo…. Se enfureció…golpeo contra el pecho del general saltando fuera de la cama- eres un cerdo!...aii- se quejó, su caída en el piso solo le hizo doler aún más su tobillo

Nephrite se enderezo, sobando su pecho…la muchacha tenia fuerza…. Comenzó a sentirse confuso….no, no había actuado bien….- discúlpame

Mako- ahora me pides disculpas?!- estaba furiosa- tu…miserable….- era tanta su frustración, q tomo un objeto de la cómoda…lo q fuera se lo estamparía en el rostro…cuando hizo el ademan….

Nephrite- No! …no lo arrojes…no tiene la culpa… por favor- su voz fue suplicante

La senshi se detuvo en seco…observo q era lo q había tomado, era un portarretrato…cuando había quedado sola en la habitación había visto varios, en uno estaban los 4 generales mucho más jóvenes, evidencia q se conocían desde hace mucho en su nueva vida reencarnada; también había uno de una pareja, supuso q debían ser sus padres….y finalmente, el q tenía en sus manos, un tierno Neprite de niño con una mujer joven, de cabello corto y rojizo en un jardín lleno de rosas…en su momento le habían llamado la atención, sin embargo, la cercanía de él la tenía nerviosa y distraída, por lo cual los había olvidado….

El joven se acercó, no demasiado, y extendió su mano- puedo?- ella se lo devolvió

Mako- quien…quién es?- pregunto insegura…la mirada de él veía la fotografía con nostalgia

Nephrite- Tía Mary- ella iba a volver a preguntar, pero no se animó…pero fue el quien continuo hablando- mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño, ella, hermana de mi madre fue quien me crio…..esta fotografía es de una época feliz de nuestras vidas- el pesar se hizo presente en su voz- ella enfermo….- se hizo el silencio

Mako- lo siento- dijo con pesar

Nephrite- no lo entiendes- su sonrisa fue una mueca amarga- no pude estar con ella en el peor momento de su enfermedad xq me volví otra persona, ni siquiera sabía q existía…murió sola, seguramente creyendo q el sobrino al q amo y cuido la había abandonado- sus ojos eran fríos

Mako se sintió apesumbrada- Nephrite, no….

Nephrite- No me tengas lastima, ya tengo suficiente con mi autocompasión

Mako- pero…

Nephrite- basta!- fue cortante, generando un sobre salto en la joven-….disculpa… disculpa esto y lo de antes- dijo con sinceridad (o casi)- a veces…- la miro- yo….olvídalo…solo perdóname si puedes- giro su vista hacia la ventana- la tormenta ha disminuido, tu ropa ya debe estar cerca… cámbiate…ya es hora de q vuelvas a tu hogar- dejo el portarretrato en la cómoda, y se retiró del cuarto…Makoto deseaba decirle algo, pero no pudo, solo lo dejo ir… este hombre la desconcertaba….pero siendo honesta, eran sus propios sentimientos los q también comenzaban a desconcertarla….

**Nota de Autora: Aun falta una tercera parte del capítulo 5, pero este será mucho más breve ( me he extendido demasiado, pero ha sido inevitable xD) … por otro lado, sé q mi redacción no es la mejor, aun así espero q disfruten la historia q estoy escribiendo, y con el tiempo, poder mejorar la calidad de mi escritura…**

**Nora, gracias por tu review …. Lo q me has sugerido, es justamente algo q me había estado planteando…. Q es lo q le sucede a ellos? Q piensan? Q sienten?... intentare desarrollarlo, porq sin dudas será un excelente aporte, aunq no estoy segura de lograrlo, pero quien sabe xD.. Saludos!**


	7. Chapter 5 (tercera parte)

Capítulo V: Tormenta (tercera parte)

**(Aclaración: los personajes de Sailor Moon pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo los uso para crear una historia alterna, el único fin de esto es dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación…y si, esta tercera parte es el final del 5 capitulo xD)**

El viaje a casa se desarrolló con tranquilidad, mientras q la llovizna en el exterior era fina pero constante…. Cuando salieron del departamento, el extendió sus brazos y ella simplemente acepto q la cargara, pero ya no hubo ningún gesto de coquetería, ni una sonrisa, ni una broma, el general solo se mantuvo sereno y distante, interactuando lo justo y necesario…. Ella lo miro sin disimulo, mientras el parecía no percibirlo, solo mentalizado en su tarea de conducir el vehículo …Mako pensó q ese día, esa tarde, había sido muy muy larga, pero aun así, no deseaba q terminara aun…..lo volvería a ver? Ojala q si….. xq deseaba seguir viéndolo? Tenía relación con lo q vivieron en otra vida? O era q muy a su pesar aquel hombre irradiaba un magnetismo del q ella parecía no ser inmune?...el sentiría algo por ella? Si la respuesta era si, q seria entonces?. Dé pronto vino un recuerdo reciente, cuando habían parado en una estación de servicio a cargar combustible, él había descendido e inmediatamente la joven q lo atendía le hablaba con picardía, a lo q él le seguía la corriente… la oji-verde sintió la misma punzada q en ese momento, mordió su dedo pulgar a la vez q agachaba su mirada…acaso estaba celosa? No, claro q…. bueno, tal vez un poco…va, si lo estaba, y no terminaba de entender el porq…

Nephrite la miro de reojo y frunció el ceño- y ahora q te ocurre?- se sintió sorprendida…. lo miro sin una emoción concreta en su rostro, q solo logro desconcertar más al shitenou

Makoto- puedo preguntarte algo?- no sabía si quería preguntar, pero las palabras ya habían escapado de su boca

Nephrite estrecho su mirada en el breve momento q la observo-mmmm….dime

Makoto- bueno…- comenzó mientras se acentuaba un poco el rubor en sus mejillas- tu…..emm…. cuáles son tus intenciones con Naru?

Nephrite- q te hace pensar q tengo intenciones con ella?

Makoto- nose…. Aunq si… podría ser porq hubo una historia entre ambos….- hizo una pausa a la espera de q el continuara

Después un minuto aprox de silencio, el shitenou contesto- Nada q ella no quiera

Makoto- eso q significa?...sabes q ella tiene novio, verdad?

Nephrite- también q no es una niña – vio q la castaña estaba entre asombrada y dudosa, capaz también desilusionada o molesta- bien….. Ella no fue cualquier persona en mi vida, llego a enamorarse de mi cuando tenía demasiados defectos, y a la larga, yo no pude ser indiferente a sus sentimientos, sin darme cuenta de cuanto la estaba exponiendo…. Un youma (monstruo) a mi servicio, podríamos decir q tenía cierta atracción hacia mí- observo q su interlocutora le prestaba atención- entonces quería a Naru muerta, sin embargo, también algo en mi había comenzado a cambiar, y mi sierva sintió más enojo aun, no soportaba ver en lo q me estaba convirtiendo…y si somos sinceros, supongo q en ese momento Beryl también decidió deshacerse de mi… creo algo sabes al respecto….hubo una pelea, y me sacrifique por la amiga de la princesa…

Mako- Si, algo se….pero tú no moriste realmente…..

Nephrite- los dos sabemos q no…los demás generales lograron sustraer mi cuerpo de la escena, como si en realidad estuviera desapareciendo, así lo creí yo también….ellos lograron salvar mi cuerpo, pero la reina volvió a plasmar de oscuridad mi alma….digamos, no lo suficiente para ignorar mi historia con Naru, pero si para pasar de ella y cumplir mi misión, q por cierto, duro muy poco, ya q cierta senshi termino conmigo jaja, fue la primera y única vez q la vi- dijo divertido

Mako se alegró de q volviera a sonreír, aunq lamentaba el motivo….era ella quien había terminado con el….

Nephrite- no te sientas mal, fue lo correcto

Mako- Lo se….- aunq su semblante parecía apenado

Nephrite- en cuanto a tu pregunta…. Naru me gusta, ella es especial para mi…claro q se dé su novio y no me interpondré, pero si ella viene hacia mí, posiblemente pasen cosas…no te engañes, ella no sería una broma para mi

Mako- como tuviste la intención de q fuese yo- reprocho

Nephrite- no es tan asi… me gustaría q hablemos de ello, es complicado…

Mako- no…además, he visto cómo eres con las demás mujeres, un don juan

Nephrite se encogió de hombros- me se apuesto y carismático…

Mako- q humildad- lo interrumpió mordazmente

A él le causo gracia su comentario- es la verdad…por otro parte, no hago promesas q vaya a romper, soy honesto con lo q ofrezco, con lo q siento….y si llego a estar con una mujer q me interesa, solo le pertenezco a ella

La joven sintió q el pecho se le oprimía- la amas- sentencio- si ella viene hacia ti…

Nephrite- Naru es responsable de sus actos si me elige, tiene el poder de decidir….ella es especial para mí, mucho…de ninguna forma manipulare las circunstancias, debe ser libre de escoger

Mako- entonces, si ella también te ama….

Nephrite- creo q ama a su novio

Makoto- no te pone mal? Si estás enamorado de ella…

Nephrite no la dejo continuar- no…. Lo q siento por ella es muy grande, pero he estado enamorado de una sola mujer en esta vida, desde niño, y eso no ha cambiado y jamás lo hará…

Ese hombre estaba lleno de sorpresas sin dudas…desde niño? Quien sería esa mujer?...seguir preguntando seria demostrar demasiado interés, aunq fuese lo q realmente sucedía

Nephrite- me gustaría saber también de tu vida amorosa pero hemos llegado- le sonrió…ella se giró hacia su lado, era el complejo de departamentos en el q vivía….aiiii no, Minako y Ami estaban con paraguas esperando afuera, debió pedirle q la dejara antes, pero no estaba prestando atención al camino….para variar Minako estaba con la boca abierta señalando, al tiempo q la peli azul bajaba la mano de su amiga y se sonrojaba

Nephrite- te ayudo a descender?

Mako- No hace falta… - repentinamente lo miro con dulzura- por cierto, gracias por salvarme hoy, y por todo lo demás

Nephrite- hasta por nuestro momento especial?- pregunto con brillo en sus ojos

Mako- eso no….aiii…eres incorregible- suspiro

El tomo la mano de ella, ese gesto fue inesperado, entonces se dio cuenta de q había colocado en ella una tarjeta

Nephrite- es mi número, por cualquier cosa q necesites

Mako- si- asintió con su cabeza

Nephrite- Mako….se q es difícil, pero me gustaría q intentáramos ser amigos?

Mako- vale, podemos intentarlo

Nephrite- de acuerdo- (aunque no estoy seguro de lograrlo)

Mako-me voy, me esperan- abrió la puerta, y salió

Nephrite- Mako..

La castaña q justo estaba por cerrar la puerta- si?

Nephrite- hablando de diferencias con cosas trilladas, tú no hubieras sido una mujer para tener solo sexo, si no para hacer el amor- le sonrió con ternura, y ella quedo perpleja

Unos segundos después Ami se acercó- disculpen- dijo apenada- Mako, refúgiate debajo de mi paraguas y deja q te ayudemos- Minako también se había acercado

Nephrite –cuídenla chicas, y tu amor, omite nuestros detalles escandalosos- le guiño un ojo

Mako se rio- vale, adiós- cerro la puerta, y se alejaron, a la vez q él se marchaba

Minako- picarona! No nos ibas a decir nada

Ami- Mina, no presiones

Minako- pero….

Mako- todo bien chicas, el solo bromeaba (a medias)…además, me ayudo de cierta forma esta tarde después de ser atacada, aunq no sabe al respecto

Minako- q lastima… la noche se prestaba para una historia desenfrenada

Mako pensó q su amiga era muy ocurrente…pero en una de esas tenía razón…"en fin, ya está", se dijo internamente- las demás?

Ami- ya deben estar viniendo…nosotras vinimos un poco antes de la hora acordada para ayudarte en lo q fuese necesario

Mako las había llamado antes de salir .-Gracias amigas…vamos adentro - dijo mientras avanzaba y las otras dos muchachas la ayudaban

Al llegar nuevamente a su hogar, el shitenou dejo las llaves en una mesita cerca de la puerta; luego se dirigió al cuarto, encontrando la camisa q Júpiter había usado, extendida sobre la cama….se recostó al lado, rozándola a la vez q imaginaba el cuerpo de esta, siguiendo sus formas…. Aun la deseaba, aun sentía la frustración del deseo insatisfecho…tomo la prenda, y respiro con los ojos cerrados en ella…rosas… sus labios dibujaron una sonrisa, "de q otro modo podía ser?"….con la camisa aun en mano, se acercó a la cómoda y tomo la foto en q salía con su tía…. Imágenes de un tiempo lejano vinieron a su mente…..

Una mañana de sol, unas diminutas manos sacando maleza, con uñas llenas de tierra….. sus ojos de niño miran las rosas en su todo su esplendor

Tía Mary- se podría decir q la primavera ha explotado en nuestro jardín- comento contenta, al arrodillarse al lado de su sobrino

Nephrite- si tía Mary!- el pequeño grito lleno de entusiasmo… volvió a prestar atención a las flores y quedo pensativo

Tía Mary- q sucede querido?

Nephrite dudo… pero no había porq dudar, ella era la persona en q él podía confiar sin restricciones- es q he vuelto a soñar con ella

Tía Mary- oh, ya veo…la responsable de este hermoso lugar

Nephrite- ella fue quien lo inspiro

Tia Mary- eso me alegra, sino, nos estaríamos perdiendo de toda esta belleza

Nephrite- se sincera Tía Mary- su mirada de niño fue suplicante- crees q estoy loco?

La joven de cabello rojizo contesto con ternura- no amor

Nephrite- pero… pero jamás la he visto en persona….entonces por q aparece en mis sueños? Siempre está rodeada de rosas…es tan bella…..y sus ojos me miran con amor, son tan verdes, tan intensos, siento q puedo perderme en ellos…que quiero perderme en ellos…pero yo soy solo un niño, el amor no lo conozco, soy muy joven aun….

Tía Mary- tal vez otra vida amor…. Tal vez una señal….vamos, arriba el ánimo- espeto al pequeño al verlo cabizbajo- si ella es la persona indicada, un día aparecerá, solo debes ser paciente…y entre nosotros, no existen las coincidencias, tus sueños significan algo

Nephrite recobro su ánimo- si… y este jardín de rosas, un día será para ella

Tía Mary- esa es la idea….sigamos manos a la obra….- y ambos continuaron con dedicación y entusiasmo su labor

Nephrite salió de su ensoñación, llevo la prenda de vestir a sus labios, para luego retirarla- jamás tuve opción….tampoco quiero otra…siempre has sido tu…siempre serás tu….solo q…- dejo caer a un costado el brazo q sostenía la camisa, mientras reclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás-…solo q no sé si te merezco después de todo lo sucedido, si serás capaz de amarme como hiciste alguna vez hace mucho tiempo- se recostó-….el tiempo dirá, no es así?...- algo cansado, cerro sus ojos….tal vez durmiera un poco… quizás el sueño, su bello sueño volviera a él una vez más, aunque esta vez se mezclaría con lo vivido en esa jornada…y posiblemente, con todo lo q el consideraba quedaba pendiente….

**Nota de Autora: Nora, es verdad, Lita es la más romántica…puede q por quien es Nephrite no pueda terminar de confiar, o bien, q muchas veces se han interesado en chicos q le recordaban a aquel q le rompió el corazón, y aquí el sujeto en cuestión es distinto, con sentimientos más correspondidos, aunq cuesta tener certeza de ellos ya q la forma en q se maneja en la historia es delo q decimos aquí un dandy (algo así como un galán…mmm… tipo james bond, caballeroso pero q coquetea con todas…nose si se entiende lo q quiero decir)….necesitan un poquito más de tiempo, pero no mucho más para al fin entenderse**

**De Minako y Ami tengo algunas ideas, tengo ver como las desarrollo….Ami siempre ha sido dulce, pero quien sabe, puede q sea la q menos dificultades tenga para interactuar…y Minako es algo especial, por un lado tiene su faceta despreocupada, pero cuando se encuentra en su rol de líder es mucho más objetiva y responsable…ya veremos q sale….. Nuevamente gracias por tu review :) , saludos!**


	8. Chapter 6 (primera parte)

Capítulo 6: Nereida (primera parte)

**(Aclaración: Los personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi….yo solo los uso para crear una historia alterna, con el único fin de entretener y entretenerme)**

Es de noche, y dado el calor q reina en la ciudad, es una ocasión propicia para salir, ahora, el tipo de salida dependerá de cada quien….justo en este momento, se desarrolla en una galería de arte, una exposición de pintura de varios artistas, bajo el nombre "Reino Marino"

Jedite- aiii, xq no fuimos a tomar unas cervezas? O para variar, a una disco?- se quejó como un niño

Zoicite- yo ya tenía planeado venir aquí, si quieres, lárgate- le replico al otro sin preámbulos

Jedite- Bueno, bueno, no es para tanto…yo solo decía (q carácter!)- se giró para observar el cuadro q tenían enfrente: un barco, un galeón de antaño azotado por una tormenta violenta (mmm…un poco tétrico)

Zoicite- Como esta Tía Amelia?- pregunto a la vez q cada uno tomaba una copa de champagne q les ofrecía un mozo

Jedite tomo un trago- pues….insoportable, por ende, bien…cree todo q todo este tiempo me fugue con una chica…lo q no me queda claro es si: siente pena por esta supuesta "novia", ya q no para de repetirme q como se me va a cruzar semejante idea de andar de vago por ahí teniendo a mi cargo a una dama, la cual por cierto debería haber sido mano dura conmigo…o si por mi persona, ya q jura q si de algún modo me hizo algún mal lo pagara…

Zoicite- y tu q le has dicho?

Jedite- pues….nose me ocurrió como justificar mi ausencia, así q me pareció buena idea seguirle la corriente...pero su plan de acosadora por saber quién y q paso entre nosotros lo está llevando a un nuevo nivel…le digo q quedamos como amigos, insiste q la presente, y no para de interrogarme…no hay paz para mí en esa casa- suspiro con resignación- …y tú? Como te fue con tío Touya?

Ziocite hizo un pequeño movimiento para girar el contenido de su copa- nose si me fue mejor q a ti..o si es triste- Jedite lo miro expectante, por lo cual prosiguió- solo hablamos por teléfono, está en Inglaterra por negocios…me dijo q se alegraba de q el hijo prodigo regresara al hogar, q seguro anduve como un hippy por ahí, y q algo me conocía, así q no se preocupó,..Lo q si no estaba seguro es si nos encontrábamos juntos, pero q sin dudas, somos un desastre; igual, también se alegra de tu regreso, sobretodo xq durante tu ausencia su hermana Amelia lo llamaba todos los días para lamentarse…finalmente me dijo q lo disculpara, se encontraba muy ocupado, y q ya arreglaríamos un encuentro….ahh, y q ya es hora de q madure y asiente cabeza, q me busque un trabajo de verdad

Jedite suspiro- brindemos…nada como el hogar…dulce hogar…dulce y tormentoso hogar- termino la frase con un escalofrío, y chocaron sus copas-….mmmm aunq tu si tienes alma de hippy, o casi –observo como estaba vestido su compañero: unos pantalones claros holgados en un tono lavanda, una camisa blanca, y un chaleco y boina negros, aunq conservando el cabello atado en una coleta) …es verdad, como conseguiste las invitaciones para este lugar?

Zoicite- me encontré hace unos días en la calle con algunos ex compañeros de la época en q pintaba, algunos de estos cuadros son de ellos, me expresaron su deseo de q yo los viera y de paso charlar un poco más….

Jedite se quedó pensativo- dos invitaciones…. No queda un poco gay venir juntos a un evento como este '?

Zoicite lo miro fastidiado- no, no lo es, y si lo fuéramos, no es un ambiente prejuicioso, no tiene nada de malo – de golpe se río entre dientes- para suerte mía, tu no serias mi tipo- Jedite no sabía si sentirse ofendido o no

Jedite- tú te lo perderías (….aunq es mejor así)

Se situaron junto a otro cuadro, donde se observa al ser mitológico Kraquen enredar con sus tentáculos sobre los navíos, para luego hundirlos

Jedite (tétrico, más tétrico)

Zoicite! Jedite!- ambos jóvenes se giraron al oír sus nombres, para ver como venía corriendo hacia ellos una pequeña de cabellos rosados, la cual se abrazó a la cintura de Jedite

Jedite- preciosa! Como estas?

Chibi-Usa- Muy bien! Ustedes? Q linda sorpresa

Zoicite- a nosotros también nos da gusto encontrarte aquí- le sonrió dulcemente… pero si bien su gesto paso a ser neutro, escondía alarma- con quien has venido?

En eso apareció Usagi- Hola Chicos!- los saludo a la vez q levantaba su mano, y detrás de ella, venía a quien el rubio de ojos verdes tenia cierto rechazo de encontrar…los ojos de Ami mostraron sorpresa, pero nuevamente se serenaron- Hola

Jedite- Hola chicas…mmm…son solo ustedes?- pregunto a la vez q buscaba alrededor

Las jóvenes se miraron…Usagi- si, porq?

Jedite- oh, por nada- Había cierto tono desilusión en su voz…aunq nadie dijese nada, todos llegaban a tener una idea, correcta o incorrecta, de a quien esperaba ver- les gusta la exposición?

Chibi-Usa- es muy interesante y linda….Ami nos invitó…

Entonces se escuchó una voz- Ami!- la peli azul se giró, sin poder evitar sonreír como una niña

Ami- Papá!- se acercó a él, y se dieron un cálido abrazo

Sr. Mizuno- pero mírate…eres toda una mujer hija, y muy bella por cierto

La peli azul sonrió con algo de sonrojo, luego se volvió a los demás- Papá te presento a unos amigos…- pero fue interrumpida por este

Sr. Mizuno- eres tu muchacho?- dijo al ver a Zoicite, quien se encontraba sorprendido;.aunq para sus adentros, se dijo q debía haber previsto todo lo q estaba ocurriendo

Zoicite- Sensei Mizuno- hizo una reverencia, pero el papá de la muchacha se acercó y le estrecho la mano

Sr. Mizuno- dejemos las formalidades…has sido uno de mis más brillantes alumnos en la época q viví en Paris, y también querido…una promesa…sin embargo, me contaron q desapareciste

Zoicite- sucedieron muchas cosas….

Sr. Mizuno- Espero retomes, tienes mucho potencial….así q conoces a mi pequeña?-indico cambiando de tema

Zoicite miro a esta con una mirada distante- Algo así- esa mirada incomodo un poco a la joven

Ami- somos conocidos papá, pero este encuentro ha sido pura casualidad…yo vine con Usagi y Rini gracias a las invitaciones q me diste- el sensei hizo una reverencia hacia las muchachas…luego sus ojos se posaron en Jedite con curiosidad

Jedite se señaló, y después al otro rubio- soy su primo- las muchachas no sabían esto, era un dato curioso

Zoicite- en estos días me encontré a Saori y a Shinji, fueron ellos quienes me invitaron

Sr. Mizuno- si…hace poco volví a Japón y los he asesorado para esta exposición…no dejo de pensar q tú también serias parte de ella, pero tal vez aun no sea el momento…disculpa, debo estar poniéndome denso… hay algunos cuadros míos también aquí, os gustaría ver?- todos asintieron- pero dejadme guiar a los menos expertos en este mundo, Ami y Zoicite pueden hacerlo solos por un rato- nadie se negó….aunq en el caso de los dos q quedaron relegados, era porq respetaban demasiado a ese hombre como para contradecirlo…. La chica se acercó a un cuadro donde había sirenas, algunas conservaban sus bella apariencia, y otras ya estaban transformadas, listas para devorar a los marineros hechizados….el rubio se colocó a su lado…ambos se sentían incomodos, aunq de formas distintas, ella desde la timidez, el desde cierta irritación…el silencio se prolongo

Ami- Zoicite, no hace falta q veamos las pinturas juntos- dijo con tranquilidad…no hubo respuesta así q lo miro….entonces él también la miro, con una expresión molesta, para después componer una expresión de disculpa

Zoicite. Disculpa Mercurio

Ami- Ami…

Zoicite- Si…Ami Mizuno… solo q no esperaba este encuentro….no hemos vivido historia muy agradables juntos (la q si lo fue, sucedió hace muchísimo)

Ami- te entiendo (veo q nuestra historia de am… esa no cuenta. No sería lógico)…. Pero no hay motivos para llevarnos mal, hay q mirar hacia adelante

Zoicite- Puede ser….

Zoicite!- una joven morena en un corto e insinuante vestido negro lo abrazo, apretando sus voluminosos pechos, q no pasaban desapercibidos, contra el joven- mon amour, has venido… gracias- beso la comisura del labio de este

Por su parte el general la observo encantado, acariciando el cabello de esta- no me lo hubiese perdido Saori…-La peli azul se sintió "pintada al óleo"…

Camarada!- saludo un castaño de cabello corto, con quien el shitenou estrecho su mano

Zoicite- Shinji!

Ami hizo un pequeño movimiento para retirarse, pero con ello solo consiguió llamar la atención…la morena se soltó del oji verde- quién es? Tu novia?- la pregunta se formuló sin malas intenciones, solo con curiosidad

Zoicite- No- un no de modo seco-…es la hija del sensei Mizuno

Saori la abrazo- ohhh, encantada!- Ami agradeció mentalmente ser liberada de ese abrazo q por un momento atento con triturarla

Ami- un gusto, soy Ami Mizuno- les dedico una sonrisa cordial

Shinji se aproximó- así q estamos en presencia de una de las mentes más brillantes de Japón- ese comentario logro ruborizarla…él se inclinó extendiendo su mano, a lo q ella comprendió debía darle la suya…sin embargo, el muchacho la dio vuelta, depositando un beso en la cara interna de la muñeca, y de forma imperceptible, tocando su piel con la lengua…este gesto erizo la piel de la muchacha, quien, después observo como Shinji la miraba a los ojos , y posteriormente clavaba su mirada en el escote de su camisa

Shinji- también deberían hablar de tu belleza..- ella retiro su mano con cierto apuro…por su parte, Saori soltó una pequeña carcajada, pero fue una voz acerada la q interrumpió toda la escena

Zoicite- la señorita Mizuno ya se retiraba, vino con amigas q la esperan- Ami se preguntó algo desconcertada si estaba liberándola de la situación, o si es q realmente la quería lejos de su presencia

Ami- sí, disculpen- hizo una reverencia, y se marchó apurada

Shinji- espero verte después!- grito

Saori- creo q la espantaste

Shinji- tú dices?

Saori ignoro la pregunta, para volver a centrarse en su viejo compañero- No sabes lo contenta q estoy de volverte a ver Zoicite….nadie sabía nada de ti…es más, en una ocasión en la tele salió una doctora q informaba sobre una piedra q todo el mundo estaba buscando…. se te parecía tanto, llegue a pensar q habías cambiado, aunq también pensé q era poco probable….igual, tanto como hombre como mujer serias tannn mono

Zoicite- en serio? (mi padre me habrá visto en esa ocasión?...no me sorprende q no diga nada si lo hizo, pero es mejor esperar q no…sobre todo tía Amelia)

La exposición era todo un éxito, había bastante gente, música ligera, tragos y copetines…. Ami charlaba con Usagi y Rini, pero Jedite también se les había sumado, aludiendo q su primo estaba muy en la suya, y él se sentía fuera de lugar… el shitenou era agradable…tal vez… si debía ser, si hubiera una buena chance para q entre él y Rei surgieran nuevamente sentimientos correspondidos… esa relación funcionaria, ya q pese a ser diferentes, de seguro se complementarían…

La peli- azul se sentía extraña…lo había asociado al momento q le hizo pasar ese tal Shinji, y/o al hecho de q Zoicite había buscado librarse de ella, al menos esa opción le parecía más certera q la otra q había contemplado con respecto al general, la de q hubiese estado tratando de ayudarla…no, la sensación persistía….era más bien como si estuviese siendo acechada, sentía unos ojos clavados en su nuca…con disimulo giro la cabeza… se sobresaltó.. en el otro extremo el oji verde se hallaba entre sus amigos, estaba apoyado en una pared y sostenía una copa, pero su mirada estaba fija en ella…no era cualquier mirada, si no de esas de los grandes felinos cuando acechan a su presa….se volvió hacia sus acompañantes q reían, trato de distraerse, pero no pudo evitar volver a mirarlo…el shitenou de ojos verdes cada vez q le hablaban sonreía y contestaba, pero en cuanto no le prestaban atención volvía a mirarla con seriedad, con esa mirada peligrosa…el levanto su copa en señal de brindis, se había dado cuenta de q ella lo observaba, bebió un trago de su copa, y sosteniéndole la mirada se relamió los labios de forma lasciva …Ami se estremeció- Usagi…

Usagi- q sucede Ami?

Jedite- estas bien? Luces pálida

Ami-emm si, dentro de todo si, solo necesito un poco de aire

Usagi- te acomp…

Ami- No, está bien, de verdad - sonrió con firmeza para asegurarle a su amiga q estaba todo en orden…comenzó a caminar sin mirar hacia donde se encontraba hombre q la había perturbado…y sin darse cuenta, en algún momento comenzó a correr, estaba subiendo a toda prisa unas escaleras, finalmente salió a una azotea, y se agarró de la baranda…. Trato de respirar hondo, de llenar sus pulmones de aire, de recuperar la fuerza q parecía haber abandonado su cuerpo….q le pasaba? …a ella? O a el?... no importaba se decía a sí misma, tratando de convencerse, y sin encontrar aun una explicación razonable… allí lejos, sentía q de a poco todo volvía a ser coherente… sin dudas necesitaba esto para aclarar su mente, se quedaría un rato allí observando las luces de la ciudad…. Pero esos ojos, los ojos de un depredador….parecía q aún no se libraba de ellos….

**Nota de Autora: Nora, nuevamente gracias por tu review y tus palabras , se valora mucho….. es verdad, me estaba diciendo a mi misma, un día terminare? Hay tanto para contar (siempre q la chispa creativa no se apague)…pero por ahora, dejaremos simplemente q fluyan las ideas, todo lo q puedan…saludos!**

**Kraken: El kraken es una criatura marina de la mitología escandinava y finlandesa descrita comúnmente como un tipo de pulpo o calamar gigante que, emergiendo de las profundidades, atacaba barcos y devoraba a los marinos**


	9. Chapter 6 (segunda parte)

Capítulo VI: Nereida (segunda parte)

**Aclaración: Los Personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, sino a la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi **

La muchacha de cabello azul se tomo fuertemente de la baranda…..nuevamente dio una gran bocanada de aire, para después exhalar, y comenzar a acompasar su respiración, mientras tomaba conciencia del bello jardín de luces q formaba la ciudad….su cuerpo, su alma, comenzaban a recuperar la serenidad, o eso creyó, hasta q diviso algo oscuro en un techo cercano…enfoco la vista, parecía una persona cubierta por un atuendo negro, y de golpe, esta levanto el brazo en señal de saludo hacia ella….. Una figura encapuchada, como la q ataco a Mako! Basto un parpadeo para no visualizarla más, y comenzó a mirar nerviosamente hacia los costados….algo rozo su cintura, y ella de inmediato salto girando su cuerpo para hacer frente a lo q fuera, a la vez q sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón la pluma de transformación…..pero lo q tenía delante de sí misma era algo diferente a lo q esperaba: había un Zoisite con una mano suspendida en el aire, a la vez q la miraba desconcertado, sin embargo, su mirada se estrecho al fijarse en el objeto q ella sostenía….

Zoisite- Q sucede?

Ami salió de su sorpresa-nada- tomo la pluma con ambas manos- nada… solo me asuste- contesto con timidez….estaba mareada de tantas emociones, realmente vio lo q creyó ver? O era debido a la agitación q este hombre le provocaba, una sensación q se negaba a abandonarla?

Zoisite- segura?-había incredulidad en su voz- porq sigues llevando "eso"?-indico

Ami suspiro- Oye Zoicite, solo…..

Zoicite- Estabas nerviosa antes de q te tocara

Ami- como? Hace cuanto tiempo llevas aquí?- ósea q también se movía sigilosamente como un gato….

El oji-verde se encogió de hombros- casi lo mismo q tu

Ami se estremeció- Porque?

El rubio pareció percatarse de un movimiento tras de sí; ella parpadeo y quiso ver por sobre el hombro de este…pero de un momento para otro, el joven acorto la distancia q los separaba, la rodeo con fuerza con uno de sus brazos, y con la mano libre levanto su mentón….pudo ver en los ojos verdes del shitenou la seguridad de sus actos, este esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, y antes de q ella pudiera decir algo planto sus labios contra los suyos…..sus labios eran calientes, presionaban sin dañarla pero sin darle la oportunidad de librarse…si, ella estaba tratando de librarse del general, pero este tenia bloqueado sus movimientos….algo húmedo comenzó a escurrir por sus labios, era la lengua de el q buscaba abrirse camino en su boca, ella no quería, se agito aunq no lo suficiente, entonces sus lenguas se encontraron, el exigía la de ella….el beso era demandante, territorial…. Cuando pensó q ya nada la agitaría aun mas, una mano tomo y presiono con fuerza su nalga derecha, no pudo evitar gemir con fuerza a la vez q rompía la unión de sus bocas…trataba de aclarar su mente para increpar a ese hombre cuando escucho un sonido, y ambos miraron hacia la puerta q deba a la azotea…

Un Shinji sonrojado y nervioso estaba ante ellos- uii… emmm….disculpen- pasaba la mano por su cabello a la vez q miraba hacia otro lado- no era mi intención interrumpirlos- les dedico una mirada de disculpa-tampoco soy un mirón…yo…..

Zoisite- Amigo Shinji, no te preocupes… aun así, podemos ayudarte en algo?- la pregunta fue cordial pero distante

Shinji- Oh, no…buscaba a alguien- miro a Ami – pero…seguiré buscando jeje- se rio nerviosamente- os dejo muchachos, continúen con sus cosas- y emprendió la retirada a toda velocidad

Zoisite miro a su compañera con indiferencia- estas colorada

La oji-azul noto q su rostro le ardía, de inmediato se alejo del shitenou- fue…fue incomodo q nos encontrara así…lo q sucedió…-no sabía cómo continuar todo lo q tenia para decirle

Por su parte el joven sonrió con picardía, toco sus propios labios con dos dedos, para después retirarlos …relamió su labio superior, y posteriormente mordió el inferior mientras clavaba los ojos en ella- tu boca es tan dulce- internamente la senshi se agito…estaba segura q debía verse mas roja aun- seguro…seguro q ese color se debe a q también estas acalorada- Ami frunció la boca, su mirada se volvió gélida, y comenzó a caminar para retirarse…pero el tomo su muñeca

Ami- q quieres?- su tono fue cortante, no titubeo

Zoicite- si te vas ya, sospechara q es una farsa

Ami- lo es

Zoisite- créeme, si no te hubiera visto conmigo, te hubiese sido difícil quitártelo de encima…. No es un mal tipo, pero en cuanto a mujeres, persiste hasta q obtiene a su presa….y lo q quiere de ella

Ami se soltó del agarre- me subestimas, y tu no pareces distinto a lo q describes…- se quedo pensativa- sabias q me buscaría?

Zoisite- en algún momento lo haría…hice lo correcto- la expresión de ella fue de reprobación, iba a replicarle- no me arrepiento de nada, mas allá de q estés o no de acuerdo

Ami se desanimo- solo me haces daño, porq?...te he hecho algo Zoisite?

El rostro de Zoisite se tiño de pena,….esquivo la mirada de la joven, mientras colocaba las manos en sus bolsillos- No…tu no me has hecho nada….supongo q solo se dañarte, mas allá de q sea o no mi intención…

No esperaba esa respuesta ni verlo así….q decirle?... no llego a formularse ninguna idea xq justo en ese momento una pareja había subido a la terraza…demasiados entusiasmados entre besos y toqueteos para percibir la presencia de ellos…acaso los momentos incómodos no se iban a terminar esa noche?...mmm, pues no, ya habían comenzado a quitarse la ropa…..la senshi se apresuro a esconderse tras una pared próxima, había rubor en sus mejillas, por su parte, el shitenou la siguió, apoyo su espalda y cruzo los brazos a la vez q sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa irónica…la pareja había comenzado a gemir, Ami solo pudo taparse la cara con las manos, esta noche era demasiado para ella…se percato de un movimiento a su lado, al mirar vio q el general le sonreía con dulzura a la vez q le hacia un gesto de silencio, le tomo la mano con delicadeza mientras la conducía hacia algún lugar, entonces vio mas allá una puerta q daba a la escalera de servicio…..se sentía segura a su lado, lo cual era raro por el modo en q a veces la hacía sentir nerviosa….las escaleras estaban apenas alumbradas por luces verdes en los descansos, al llegar al segundo sin saber porq pregunto- Porq te gustaba pintar Zoisite?- él se freno, girándose para verla…debía disculparse por ser entrometida?

Zoisite- Por mama –le dedico una sonrisa cálida, la cual sirvió para q ella se relajara – ella amaba el arte en sus numerosas formas, pero la pintura y el piano fueron las pasiones de su vida

Ami- ella…..?

El rubio hizo apenas un gesto afirmativo- si, cuando no era tan pequeño…. Un accidente…. Fue embestida….nose si realmente considerarlo un accidente, fue algo q se podía evitar…-su mirada parecía perdida- los recuerdos son confusos….solo se q ella me salvo…

La respiración dela oji-azul se corto….. No sabía cómo pedir disculpas, porq después de todo, quien hacía daño a quien mas allá de las intenciones? Comenzó a tartamudear mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, ella no quiso q el reviviera algo tan doloroso…Zoicite tiro de su mano atrayéndola hacia su pecho, coloco su mejilla en la frente de ella- mi dulce niña, no estés mal…. Hace tanto q no hablo de ella con alguien….es algo q necesito hacer a veces, como si nombrándola pudiera hacerla real, o al menos, q su recuerdo no se desvanezca en el olvido… ella me enseño a pintar, para sorpresa nuestra tengo talento, supongo q es algo q se lleva en la sangre…pero ame ese talento atraves de la pasión q ella contagio a mi alma, una faceta para plasmar emociones, para darles vida y prolongarla….. Mi padre es diferente, pero se amaban, supongo se complementaban….. Creo q ve cosas ella en mi, por eso le cuesta tanto relacionarse conmigo y me deja ir, pero en la medida q ha podido ha estado, y aunq no es partidario de mi vocación y gustos jamás puso verdaderos obstáculos-suspira- me hubiese gustado q ella te conociese

Ami se sorprendió por la última afirmación…levanto su rostro para verlo…sus ojos perdiéndose en los del otro…

Zoisite- Perdón por lo q hare….

Ami- Q cos…?- entonces él la beso…pero este beso estaba lleno de ternura…si, de ternura y algo mas, algo nuevo y viejo a la vez….sus labios comenzaron a moldear suavemente los suyos…cerro sus ojos, quería cuestionarse los porq, pero simplemente se dejo llevar….sus manos seguían unidas, con la q el tenia libre rodeo su cintura, y ella por su parte la paso alrededor del cuello del joven…si, esta vez el beso era correspondido…el se deslizo suavemente hasta colocarla contra la pared, se separo un poco para apoyar su frente contra la de ella, para mirarla con anhelo y ternura…ella le sonrió…no hacían falta palabras, no las necesitaban….la beso nuevamente, y con suavidad volvió a buscar su lengua…quito la mano de su cintura, pasándola hacia delante para desabrochar los botones de su camisa… al comenzar la noto rígida, detuvo sus movimientos pero como ella no intento separarse continuo….observo sus pechos contenido en ese sostén de encaje negro, y apretó con su pulgar e índice el pezón derecho…ella gimió y se ruborizo, mirando hacia un costado…el oji verde tomo su rostro e hizo q lo mirara

Zoicite- Sabia que Shinji en algún momento te buscaría, mas me percate q era él cuando estábamos en la terraza….pero te seguí porq….. Te deseo tanto, no puedo evitar la atracción q siento hacia ti, pero sería mentira decir q solo quiero tu cuerpo, yo también quiero…nose si es lógico, pero yo… -su rostro se mostro afligido- no sé si merezco tu perdón por el daño q te causo, porq lo q una vez….yo aun no puedo perdonarme…..

Ami- Zoicite…

AHHHHHHH!

Ambos escucharon un grito q rasgo la calma q los rodeaba…hubo un silencio, y posteriormente comenzaron nuevos gritos….parecía q venían de la sala de exposición…Ami se apresuro a abotonar su prenda, y tomada de la mano del shitenou corrieron a toda prisa escaleras abajo….Serena, Rini, Jedite…su padre!….no quería dejarse ganar por el miedo, pero los gritos reflejaban el terror, debían apresurarse…llegaron a una puerta…. al abrirla en un 1 momento la luz los encegueció, pero casi enseguida pudieron ver el espectáculo tenebroso q se estaba desarrollando…..

**Nota de Autora: bueno, después de un buen tiempo actualizo xD…confieso q la idea ya estaba formulada en mi mente, pero no disponía de la compu el tiempo necesario para plasmarla….y es posible q este capítulo tenga dos partes mas, aunq intentare q sea una sola, pero se verá xD…nuevamente disculpas por mi ortografía y mi redacción, espero con el tiempo poder pulirla cada vez mas**

**Nora, muchas gracias por tu review, y disculpas por responder después de tanto tiempo… en cuanto a lo q me planteabas, el enemigo está próximo a revelarse, o casi…y en cuanto a Taiki, todo es posible, pero será cada cosa a su tiempo**

**Minako Uzumaki gracias por tu review, me alegro mucho q te haya gustado …y lo q sigue, ya se verá q tal resulta (esperemos q bien xD)**


	10. Chapter 6 (tercera parte)

Capitulo VI: Nereida (tercera parte)

**Aclaración: Los Personajes de Sailor Moon no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la Gran Naoko Takeuchi**

**S.M: Sailor Moon**

Al abrir la puerta, en un primer momento la luz los encegueció…. Y cuando al fin pudieron volver a ver, solo podían observar como el caos reinaba en el lugar…..la gente corría de un lado para otro atropellándose entre sí, ellos mismos tuvieron q entrar de inmediato a fin de evitar q aquellos q visualizaron esa salida los llevaran por adelante… había unas criaturas extrañas, negras como la noche, de largas melenas y piel dotada de un brillo similar al de las estrellas, también poseían colmillos afilados q rebasaban sus labios, y uñas q se expandían…..una de ellas tenía su boca en el cuello de un hombre q parecía haber perdido la conciencia, mientras la sangre se escurría por su cuello….y a continuación, otra de esas figuras tenebrosas arremetió contra la senshi y el general….Ami se abrazo a la cintura del general empujándolo al suelo, evitando de este modo el ataque- por favor Zoisite, encárgate de Usagi y los demás, también de mi padre- su tono era suplicante- confió en ti- antes de q el pudiera impedirle hacer algo, ella ya se había marchado

(Demonios!) El general se levanto y comenzó a correr por el salón, sino antes tomar un jarrón y estrellarlo a la cabeza de la aberrante criatura q se estaba alimentando, de ese modo capto su atención, y emprendió la huida

Jedite- Zoisite!- le hizo señales con el brazo por encima de una mesa volcada; el aludido salto y aterrizo tras esta

Zoisite- q ha ocurrido?

Jedite- No se…. Pero mira- le indico el centro del lugar, donde había una persona encapuchada sobre un banco… a su muñeca izquierda la rodeaba el extremo de varios látigos, q partían y se enroscaban a modo de collar a unos 5 monstruos (muy agitados) similares a los q atacaban el lugar, dos de ellas tenían alas- de un momento a otro apareció, llamando la atención de todos… nos tomo desprevenidos…solo dijo "q comience el show" y libero a tres, q son los q están armando alboroto- ninguno era alado

Zoisite- La princesa y small lady?- su voz reflejaba prisa y preocupación

Jedite- No lo sé-contesto alterado-…. Me empujo contra Mizuno y desaparecieron, yo me encargue de sacar al hombre del lugar convenciéndolo de q volvería con su hija y las amigas de esta…..Zoisite….yo aun no he recuperado mis poderes….

Zoisite- yo tampoco….

Jedite- q haremos?...ósea, podemos hacer algo, pero no seremos de gran ayuda, si es q no nos convertimos en un estorbo…

Una criatura tomo el banco q los ocultaba y lo arrojo por los aires….los generales saltaron de inmediato hacia los costados…..de cerca se podía observar q además de los colmillos, todos sus dientes eran afilados, sus ojos a modo de cristal teñidos de rojos, y su aspecto femenino, con el torso desnudo, y la parte baja cubierta por un tipo de pollera….miro a uno y a otro, decidiendo a cual atacaría primero, sin embargo, energía en forma de corazones comenzó a golpear su cabeza….

Sailor Chibi-Moon- Déjalos en Paz!

Sailor Moon (en su traje de eternal Sailor Moon)- como se atreven a irrumpir un evento donde la gente viene a disfrutar de la belleza creada por grandes artistas, nosotras- ambas sincronizaron sus gestos- los castigaremos en el nombre de la luna!

Jedite- Rayos!….como hace para moverse con tanto ornamento- refiriéndose a la guerrera de la Luna….Zoisite soltó un suspiro, su primo siempre tan espontaneo, sin mencionar los momentos "oportunos" en los q hacia tales comentarios…..la criatura gruño….

Ellas no están solas! – cuando capto la atención de todos, continuo- Soy Sailor …

La persona q retenía a los otros monstruos la interrumpió- Sailor Mercury!- se pudo ver como esbozaba una sonrisa….- te he estado esperando…- chasqueo los dedos y de este modo se cerraron las puertas, quedando solo ellos y algunas personas inconscientes en el suelo

Sailor Moon- quien eres?- exigió

-Esto no es contigo princesa…al menos, no aun….

S.M- como q no? Has intentado matar….

´-No …he dejado q se alimenten un poco, pero aun no quiero q maten a nadie- replico con serenidad

S.M- Q es…

-Me cansaste princesa – el fastidio era palpable en su voz, hizo una seña, y entonces uno de los demonios se presento delante de S.M tomándola de la garganta

S. Mercury- Sailor Moon!- en su mano derecha se formo un circulo de agua q arrojo contra el enemigo q atacaba a su amiga, aun así, este arrojo a su víctima contra un mural lejano a la vez q lograba esquivar el ataque de la senshi

Jedite y Zoisite- Sailor Moon!- quisieron auxiliarla, pero con quien habían estado lidiando hasta hace un momento los tomo por el cuello estrellándolos contra la pared, con tanta fuerza q los tenia inmovilizados y con dificultad para respirar…. Usagi se disponía a reponerse, pero fue aprisionada por los brazos de su atacante…. Y no solo ella, también fue el caso de chibi-moon por una tercera criatura…..Ami trataba de calcular a toda prisa como podría ayudarlos, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Es a ti a quien quiero Sailor Mercury…Ami Mizuno…. Ellas pueden esperar, mientras q la vida de ellos puede ser perdonada, si tú te entregas…

SM- No lo hagas Mercury!

Los Jóvenes forcejeaban sin mucho éxito, al igual q la futura reina…a Chibi-Usa se la veía espantada, petrificada del terror al sentir los colmillos próximos a su cuello…

Ami se sentía nerviosa, pero dada las circunstancias sabia q mucho no podía hacer al respecto….. Si era necesario, ella sacrificaría su vida por las personas a las q juro proteger…y si pudiera también ayudarlo a él…. Dejo caer los brazos hacia los costados- que quieres de mí?

-Tu semilla estelar- afirmo como si fuera una obviedad

Ami- Porq? …por eso atacaste a Mako también?- las palabras salían apresuradas de su boca, a la vez q se acompañaban de un tono de impotencia

-No…..yo no ataque a Sailor Júpiter…mmmm….jajaja….y no sé si ella ya quería su semilla estelar o solo divertirse un poco….

Ami- divertirse?

-Eso es asunto de ellas-junto sus manos con ánimo- ahora, nosotras debemos atender los nuestros….acércate- ordeno

SM- Ami…NO!

Zoisite- No lo hagas Mercur…- la presión en su cuello fue mayor impidiendo q continuara hablando…

La guerrera del conocimiento cerro sus ojos, y al volver a abrirlos se la veía decidida, segura…no dedico una última mirada a ninguna de las personas allí presente, debía hacer esto, no solo por su deber de senshi, sino por su deseo de proteger a aquellas personas q le importaban….no podía dudar, debería confiar y rezar q el enemigo cumpliría su palabra….se acerco con paso seguro hasta quedar cerca de ese individuo, el q deducía podía ser una mujer por su voz…la presencia encapuchada dibujo una línea vertical dorada en el aire, la cual se transformo en un báculo al mismo pasaron a atarse los látigos q retenían a las bestias….luego se aproximo hacia ella tomando con fuerza su mentón…paso una uña por debajo de este, provocando q sangrara un poco…la sangre comenzó a gotear en el piso…las criaturas parecían tensas…y finalmente, quien ahora disponía de la vida de la senshi se retiro la capucha

Ami abrió los ojos con sorpresa-….Viluy- esta le sonrió….era ella, su cabello blanco, su piel pálida…pero había algo extraño, diferente, un tinte rojo en sus ojos

Viluy-Oh querida…lo soy…-estrecho sus ojos-y no lo soy- con la mano libre desvirtuó la realidad a nivel del pecho de la peli-azul, e introdujo la mano

Ami- AAAAHHHHH!- la energía se arremolinaba alrededor de ellas, elevándose en un color azul, mientras q el resto del espacio se tornaba oscuro…la oji-azul sentía dolor, un terrible dolor…necesitaba q parara, dolía, dolía mas de lo q podría alcanzar a describir con palabras…y finalmente, el sufrimiento se disipo, fue cuando tomo conciencia q la platinada sostenía su semilla estelar…cayo de rodillas en el piso…comenzaba a perder toda sensibilidad, la debilidad comenzaba a consumirla…vio su mano, esta se volvía traslucida

SM-MERCURYYY!

Viluy por su parte miraba con ojos maravillados el objeto en su poder-oh querida, es tan bello

Zoisite estaba en shock…no podía pensar…solo era consciente de dos sentimientos q crecían en su pecho…el dolor…y la ira…cuando saliera de esta situación nada lo detendría hasta acabar con esa mujer…no, y no lo haría ahí no mas, la torturaría hasta el punto q deseara morir…..

Estrella de Sailor Maker!- la líder de los enemigos fue golpeada con violencia en el pecho, impactando contra una pintura…en el momento en q fue despedida, la semilla voló de sus manos y fue atrapada por alguien mas

Infierno estelar de Healer!- dicho ataque libro a los shitenou …por su parte Chibi-moon mordió el brazo de su represor, zafándose de este, y sailor Moon vio como una sailor de cabello negro miraba con hostilidad a la bestia q la retenía, intimidada por dicha mirada la bestia soltó a su prisionera a la vez q pegaba un gran salto y atravesaba una ventana alta

Viluy tomo nuevamente el bastón q sometía a las criaturas-vengan- y la dos q quedaban (una bastante herida) fueron enlazadas de nuevos- más jugadores- su boca ser curvo en una mueca retorcida- esto será más interesante aun-le dedico una última mirada a la senshi moribunda- ya tendremos otra oportunidad para terminar nuestros asuntos, aun nos queda tiempo-golpeo el báculo en el piso, y tanto ella como sus sirvientes desaparecieron en una nube purpura

Sailor Star Maker- Mizuno, resiste!- se arrodillo ante ella, entonces la semilla estelar comenzó a desaparecer en el cuerpo de su dueña….volvía a sentir bienestar, a sentirse completa….pero muy débil…su transformación desapareció cayendo su cuerpo hacia delante, pero su salvadora la atrapo- descuida, ya paso todo, yo cuidare de ti- le dijo con dulzura mientras recuperaba su forma masculina y la alzaba en brazos

La peli azul lo miro con una sonrisa forzada por el agotamiento pero sincera - Me alegra volver a verte Taiki

Usagi (quien al igual q las otras sailor habían recuperado su otra identidad) se acerco preocupada- Ami….

Ami- descuida Usagi… pronto …pronto estaré bien

La rubia asintió un poco más relajada- chicos, q bueno q llegaron a tiempo

Seiya- siempre dispuesto a salvarte bombón- le guiña un ojo

Rini estaba agradecida por la ayuda, pero la expresión de ese hombre con respecto a Usagi no le gusto, entonces la tomo de la mano, quien se sorprendió

Seiya- y esta pequeña?

Usagi- ella es….

Rini- soy su futura hija

Seiya- como?

Usagi se rio- jajaja, ya os explicare mejor

Yaten- y ellos quienes son?- pregunto con desden hacia Jedite y a Zoicite q se habían acercado

Jedite se sintió molesto- somos guardianes del príncipe Endimyon, sus protectores, y por ende de la princesa, en todo caso, quienes rayos son ustedes? Y porq ese sujeto llama bombón a una mujer comprometida?

Seiya-oye- comenzó a avanzar para encararlo

Zoisite hablo con vos ausente a la vez q bloqueaba con un brazo el pecho de su primo- no es momento para peleas…son de confianza princesa?

Usagi- claro!

Zoisite- bien, es todo lo q necesitamos saber por ahora…por otro lado, dijeron q sailor Júpiter ya fue atacada, lo q sea q este pasando deberíamos ser informados, ya q también nuestro maestro puede correr peligro

Usagi se sintió avergonzada de haberlos mantenido al margen…ni el mismo Mamoru sabia lo q sucedía, y hasta esta noche no habían tenido indicios de las intenciones reales de los suspuestos enemigos…solo pudo afirmar con su cabeza

Zoisite vio a la peli azul en los brazos de aquel hombre…vio sin ver- estas bien?- su voz era amable pero distante…la muchacha asintió

Taiki- Ella está en buenas manos-la estrecho un poco mas fuerte pero con suavidad hacia si

Zoisite lo miro…una mirada fría que no llegaba a ser hostil, pero desprovista de emoción-ok, entonces nosotros nos vamos- Ami se daba cuenta de q nuevamente las cosas serian complicadas con el general…en realidad, nunca fueron simples o claras…pero no tenía fuerzas para encarar la situación ahora, ni era el momento, solo dejo q Taiki la acunara aun mas en sus brazos y contra su pecho

Jedite- porq nos vamos?

Usagi- Zoisite, no los he presentado…

Zoisite- organizaremos una reunión, y entonces hablaremos de todo de lo q haya q hablar, y se harán las presentaciones q correspondan… sabes princesa q tal vez por efecto secundario a nuestro despertar no disponemos de nuestros poderes aun, pero estos volverán, los podemos sentir aunq no se manifiesten, sin embargo, mientras, solo te pido q confíes en nosotros, q sea cual sea nuestra condición lucharemos….pero esta noche nuestra presencia ya no da para más….

Usagi podía percibir cierta contrariedad en el shitenou, guardo silencio, y finalmente creyó q era mejor no forzar las cosas-….está bien, pronto nos reuniremos todos-le dedico una sonrisa amable

El Oji-verde hizo una reverencia, Rini les pidió q no se marcharan, pero el solo le alboroto el pelo con cariño a la vez q le sonreía, para nuevamente carecer de emoción y marcharse….Jedite, por su parte, antes de salir del lugar (el cual en breve se atestaría de gente) apoyo dos dedos (en forma de "v") bajo sus ojos, y luego lo señalo a Seiya, señal de q lo estaría vigilando; su primo ya había marchado, y aunq no le dijese nada sabía de sus sentimientos, así q se volvió para dedicarle el mismo gesto al castaño q se sintió sorprendido (acaso este joven tendría algún interés en Mizuno? O algo por el estilo)….

Ya en el exterior, en un rincón retirado ambos generales miraban el movimiento de gente q entraba y salía del edificio….Zoisite conservaba una mirada indiferente….hasta q pareció ver algo q lo molesto, pero Jedite no vio a ninguno de los otros cerca…un chasquido….el oji verde miro hacia su puño cerrado y sonrió

Jedite- q sucede?

Zoisite- una mala, una buena…tienes tu celular? El mío se me debe haber caído

Jedite-emmm, si….toma…pero q pasa?

Zoisite empezó a marcar un numero a la vez q salía corriendo- mañana te cuento

Jedite-oye!... uiii todos pasan de mi- se lamento….pero intuía q algo no se había terminado esa noche, y q algo estaba por comenzar también, mientras su primo se alejaba a toda prisa….

**Nota de Autora: el próximo, será la 4 y última parte de este capítulo llamado Nereida, ya q no pude acortar mucho la historia…..e intentare, siempre q los tiempos lo permitan (y la inspiración) actualizar una vez por semana**

**Luz K gracias por tu review, si bien pasara un tiempito, Zoisite y Ami se me hace q van a tener dentro de poco un momento cercano, o totalmente cercano xD….. Nora, gracias por tu review, por seguir mi historia, y en breve ya estaremos viendo otros personajes **


End file.
